Milarion oneshots
by Razorwind237
Summary: One-shots of milarion. Very first fanfiction so sry if its bad. rated m for future chapters. PM or review if you have a suggestion. Also will be doing one shots of RedleafxSnowflake, RosettaxSled, DeweyxFairy Mary or other characters and OCs. *Modified Chapter 7*
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Hey guys first fan fiction ever so sorry if its bad. **

** I will be doing one shots for milori and clarion because I love this couple. I accept requests for story ideas. **

**But I do have rules: **

**1. No death between any character.**

**2. I might do lemons**

**3. I WILL NOT HAVE THEM BREAK UP but I can have fights as long as they make up **

**so send me a PM if u have a story idea or suggestion**

******I don't own any of the tinkerbell characters or movies**

**R & R**

* * *

~peace out Razor~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys very first official chapter of my first story.**

**I don't own Tinkerbell characters or movies**

* * *

Chapter 2:A Queen to Be

Located in the heart of Neverland their was an immortal tree that produced a golden dust called Pixie Dust. Around the tree the 4 seasons flourished side-by-side(**Quote by queen clarion from Tinkerbell secret of the wings**). This land was named Pixie Hollow by the first queen, Queen Alicia.

She was a wise and kind fairy. She had dark brown hair that was always in a french braid, beautiful hazel eyes, and large silver monarch wings. The Queen and the 4 ministers:Rose, minister of spring and her apprentice Hycanith, Verano*,minister of summer and his apprentice Sunflower, Serad*, minister of autumn and his apprentice Redleaf, and Glacia, minister of winter and her apprentice Snowflake all ruled pixie hollow and brought the seasons to the mainland.

It was a beautiful spring day, when things in Pixie Hollow would be changed forever. The Queen woke up and got ready for a new day. She wore a silver pixie dust dress(**like the one Queen Clarion wears in the movies only silver**), and her matching silver crown. She was going to Springtime Square to check on preparations when she saw fairies and sparrowmen fly towards the pixie dust tree."_A new arrival?" _she thought_ "How wonderful!"._ As Queen it was her job to welcome new arrivals to Pixie Hollow. The queen began fluttering down to the Fairy Circle, wondering what the new arrivals talent would be.

When she arrived at the fairy circle what she saw truly surprised her. The dandelion seed was gold, the exact shade of Pixie Dust! She arched her eyebrows in confusion and slight curiosity. The ministers and the apprentices all looked either shocked, surprised, or curious. The fast-flying fairies used wind current to carry the seed towards the tree. The dust keeper talents were ready to pour dust on the new arrival.

The fast-flyers had the seed land in the middle of the circle and a young red-haired dust keeper poured dust on the new arrival. Fairies gasped the new arrival was a very beautiful girl. She had honey brown hair that stopped at mid-back, sapphire blue eyes, fair skin and was wearing a golden dandelion dress.

"Hello?" the new fairy spoke, her eyes containing curiosity. The Queen flew forward and smiled at the young girl.

"Born of Laughter, Clothed in Cheer, Happiness has brought you here Welcome to Pixie Hollow" she said "I trust you found your way alright""I think so"she said looking down for a moment. The Queen laughed for a moment "Now lets see about those wings" The regal fairy flew until she was behind the girl and gently touched her wings. Her eyes widened, the new arrivals wings, unlike most fairies in pixie hollow had clear wings, were gold monarch wings that were slightly smaller than than her own.

"Did I do something wrong?"she asked, seeing the queens expression, her own eyes full of fear. The queen shook her head and regained her composure "No" she told the frightened girl"Your wing are just a bit unusual, you have done nothing wrong". She then took her hand and had her try to use her wings. The new arrivals flight was unsteady at first but after a while she grew used to her new wings. "Excellent" Queen Alicia said smiling"Now let use find your talent" She stepped back as gold mushrooms appeared as fairies of every talent placed items that represented the talents on to them.

That was when it happened. All the talents began glowing simultaneously causing fairies to cover there eyes and look away. The Queen then had an understanding look in her eyes."Fairies and Sparrowmen of Pixie Hollow" she began "Today is a special day for all of Pixie Hollow, today a princess is born , Long Live Princess Clarion!" Fairies and Sparrowmen began the celebration welcoming the new princess

* * *

***Verano means "summer" in Spanish**

***Serad means "born in autumn"**

**~peace out Razor~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys chapter number 3 in my fanfiction**

**Sry about not updating for a while I was in Florida**

**Also this happened the same day Clarion was princess Read chapter 2 if your confused**

**I don't own any of the Tinkerbell characters or movies**

* * *

Chapter 3:A future Lord

Across the Autumn Woods, lay the border that divided Winter from the warm seasons. The Winter Woods was a truly amazing sight with the glaciers in the north and snow as far as the eye could see. The current lord of winter was Lord Aspen*. Like most winter fairies, he had silvery-white hair that he kept combed. he would usually wear a dark blue sleeveless shirt, teal gray pants and high leaf boots. He was a wise ruler who was kind to all and could be strict if he needed to but to most he was a good man.

While his sister, Glacia and her apprentice Snowflake would make sure that winter was delivered to the mainland, he would look after the Winter Woods and keep everyone lord awoke to what he thought was going to be a just another day, little did he now he was wrong.

He gazed the window at fairies and sparrowmen were having snowball fights, ice skating, or just having fun with friends. A smile found a way to his face, since spring was coming the winter fairies were all simply relaxing and having fun. He chuckled lightly before heading out the door to start his day off.

First he checked on the Frost Forest to see how the frost fairies was fairing. Afterwards he checked the Snowflake and Glacier talents. Seeing as no one was in need of help, he was heading towards the Keepers until he saw fairies and sparrowmen of every winter talent begin to gather at the Pixie Dust Falls.

_"A new arrival" _he thought and began heading towards the Falls as well. From a distance he saw that the dandelion seed was glowing. He arched an eyebrow in confusion. A winter dust keeper flew forward and poured pixie dust on the seed, to reveal that the new arrival was a sparrow-man. He was tall, slender, and had fair skin, brown eyes, and silver hair.

"Born of Laughter, Clothed in Cheer, Happiness has brought you here, Welcome to the Winter Woods, young one" the lord spoke to the new arrival. "I trust your journey was alright" "I think so" the new arrival said in an English accent. The Lord chuckled slightly"Now lets see about those wings" he slowly raised the new arrivals wings and let him fly around for a moment.

Pillars of ice formed from the ground and fairies of every talent placed their talents on them."These will show which talent you are""How will I know?""You will know trust me". All of a sudden all of the talents began to glow in perfect sync. Lord Aspen features shifted from confusion to realization,shock and finally understanding. "Fairies and Sparrow-men of the Winter Woods I would like to welcome the future ruler of Winter, Long live Prince Milori!".

All of the winter fairies began celebrating the new lord-to-be arrivals to the Winter Woods.

* * *

***Aspen is a winters destination**

**~peace out Razor~**

**R & R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wassup chapter number 4 in my fanfiction**

**I don't own any of the Tinkerbell characters or movies**

* * *

Chapter 4:The Winter Sparrow-men

Princess Clarion sat on her window sill, bored out of her mind. She had completed all of her studies and her best friend Fairy Mary was busy in Tinkers Nook. She watched the fairies and sparrowmen of Pixie Hollow prepare to bring Autumn to an end and bring Winter to the mainland.

Ahh Winter, the only season Clarion did not understand, sure she had read about it in books but she never truly understood the season.

As she gazed out the window her gaze fell upon the Winter Woods.

"_I wonder what its like over there." _she thought "_I've only read about the season, maybe Mary could make me a coat and I could go and see Winter for myself". _She stood up and flew out of her room, only to bump into Queen Alicia.

The Queen raised an eyebrow at the young princess "Clarion, sweetheart where are you going" the queen asked "Oh sorry Mother, I'm going to Tinkers Nook to see Mary"clarion replied "OK but be home by the first moonlight and not a second later" "Yes Mother I will" and with that clarion made her way to tinkers nook while the queen went to continue her royal activities.

*At Tinkers Nook*

Mary was working on a new project with Lost things she found along the shore when clarion came to see her. "Mary!" clarion shouted. The tinker turned her head away from her work to see her best friend flying towards her. She smiled"Clarion!" she flew and hugged her. Clarion returned the hug and looked at her "Mary, I need a favor-" she began"Depends on what it is, Ree" Mary said,interrupting her. "I need a winter coat" Mary raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest"Why?""Because I wanted to see what winter is like"clarion answered a bit timidly. "WHAT, Clarion why on Neverland would you want to-""Mary, I just want to see winter for myself" she said cutting off Mary."Oh alright" Fairy Mary said."Oh thank you Mary" "Your welcome I'll have it ready in about an hour"and with that Ree and Mary went their separate ways.

*1 hour later*

Ree came back to Tinkers Nook to see Mary. She walked into Mary's Workshop to see her friend putting the finishing touches on her coat. "Oh,Mary its beautiful"she said picking it up. It was gold, Clarions favorite color and extra long and thick."Thank you clarion but please be careful in winter"Mary told her friend. The young princess rolled her eyes at the worried tinker"I will Mary"Clarion then flew out the door in the direction of the Autumn Woods. She finally reached the border that divided autumn from winter. It was a truly breath taking sight, the snowfall looked truly beautiful, at least to clarion it did.

She put on her coat and began to slowly walk towards the thin veil that divided the two worlds and stopped when she was inches away from winter. She closed her eyes and took one more step she had entered winter."NO!Stop!Go Back!" yelled a voice. Clarion stopped dead in her tracks and opened her eyes."Who's there?Show yourself!" Clarion yelled.

Out of the trees and snowfall stood a sparrowman. A _winter_ sparrowmen. Clarions eyes widened, she had never seen a winter sparrowman. He had silvery white hair that stopped at his shoulders, chestnut eyes that looked at her in concern and slight curiosity, and pale skin. He was wearing a teal sleeveless shirt ,that showed off well defined muscles, dark blue pants and dark blue high leaf boots. He was the most handsome sparrowman clarion had ever seen. They both stood there not saying anything.

Clarion realized she was staring so she turned away and turned a dark pink color. The sparrowman merely stood there with a blush that rivaled her own. Finally he broke the semi-awkward silence "What is your name and why are you in the winter woods?" He asked in a deep English accent that made her blush even worse."I-I'm Clarion, but you can call me Ree"she said not making eye contact with the handsome sparrowman"What is your name?" she asked looking up slightly meeting his gaze"I'm M-Milori" he answered._"Milori, a perfect name for him"_ she thought. "So what are you doing here?" Milori asked, confusion in his tone. "I'm terribly sorry i should go" clarion said quickly, she then flew back across the border but just as she was about to enter the treeline Milori called

"No wait, you don't have to leave!"She stopped and looked over her shoulder to see Milori reaching out to her. She then turned around and began making her way back to the time she stayed in Autumn while Milori stayed in winter."So Clarion" the way he said her name sent shivers down her spine"You know of the dangers of crossing the border""Yes but"she gazed into the winter woods"I've seen all seasons except winter and I was just going to have a look around" Milori emotions shifted from curiosity to understanding"I see what you mean" he began"I would love to see the warm seasons for myself"he then gave her a smile that caused her to look away and blush.

"Whats it like in winter" she said looking up he began explaining how everything worked in the Winter Woods. Clarion looked up for a moment and noticed the sun was nearly set and she would have to leave the enchanting sparrowman. He looked at her for a moment and asked"Whats wrong?"Her sapphire eyes meet his amber ones"I will have to leave soon"she said sadness in her voice."Oh" he said looking down for a moment"Can I see you again?"he asked looking into her eyes once more.

Sadness was quickly replaced by happiness"Want to meet tomorrow here at sunset?" He then did something clarion would never would expect , he leaned forward and pressed his cold lips unto her cheek and whispered into her ear "Wouldn't miss it for the world".Clarions face turned a dark red. "I-I'll see y-you soon, M-Milori"she stuttered "I'll see you soon as well,Clarion" and with that they both went their separate ways. Clarion pressed her hand to her cheek, a love struck smile on her face_"He kissed me, He actually kissed me!" _she thought happily. She snuck into her room, changed into her night gown, and dreamed of tomorrows sunset and of the enchanting winter sparrowman.

* * *

**Yes over 1000 words that's a new record for me ****R & R**

**~peace out Razor~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone **

**We will know have a remake of chapter 4 in milori's pov**

**I don't own any of the Tinker Bell characters or movies**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Warm Fairy**  
**

Prince Milori sat in a desk, listening intently to Lord Aspen explain his position as a lord. He couldn't believe that there was so much to learn about one season. He had to know all the different types of winter talents and how to use them properly.

Lord Aspen recommended that Milori pick up a couple books from the Keeper, or Dewey. He was dismissed and he and the lord went their separate ways. Milori's head was still spinning from everything he learned, so he decided to go to Dewey's library.

Dewey is a frost talent sparrow man with a western accent. He is a widely known fairy and the keeper of all fairy knowledge, giving him his famous nickname "The Keeper". He is very friendly and very wise. He had white hair and mustache, aqua eyes, and pale skin. He also had a lynx kitten named Fiona who Dewey had found lost and abandoned somewhere North of the Frost Forest.

He entered the library and saw Fiona laying down. He walked over to her and began stroking her neck with a smile on his face. As soon as he stopped she curled up once more and began looking around the library

"Dewey, Dewey are you here"Milori called."I'm over here, Milori"he heard. Milori saw the smaller sparrowman writing a new book on snowy owls. "Hello, howdy do, what can I do for you" he asked not looking up from his book"Well,Lord Aspen asked if I could pick up a couple books on different winter talents"Milori answered."Of course, anything I can do to help"Dewey said cheerfully. He gave Milori a few books and after thanking him Milori went to his favorite spot by the border to read.

Milori loved to study the warm seasons more than anything. He loved to read about the Spring meadows, and the Autumn woods most. He chose a tree that surveyed the autumn woods and began reading.

After a couple hours, he finished all the books the Keeper had given him and was ready to leave when suddenly he saw a fairy from the warm seasons approach winter. From the branch, he could see her but she couldn't see him. He merely sat there watching her until she crossed."NO!Stop!Go Back!"he yelled ,hoping she would listen, she stopped"Who's there?Show yourself!"she yelled back. He flew off the branch and approached her. His eyes shifted to curiosity and amazement for he had never seen a _warm_ fairy before.

She was beautiful. She had long chestnut locks, enchanting sapphire eyes that held an air of curiosity and fair,peach skin. She was wearing a long golden winter coat that covered most of her body and gold flats to match. He merely stood there and stared at her. After a while, she turned away and turned dark pink,_"She looks adorable when she blushes"_he thought. Realizing what he was thinking he also turned a dark pink.

After what felt like an eternity, he broke the silence"What is your name and why are you in the winter woods?" He asked the fairy, she began blushing harder looking even more adorable than she already did."I-I'm Clarion, but you can call me Ree"she said looking down_"Clarion, a beautiful name for a beautiful fairy"_"What is your name?" she asked looking up slightly meeting his gaze"I'm M-Milori" he answered "So what are you doing here?" Milori asked, confusion in his tone. "I'm terribly sorry i should go" clarion said quickly, she then flew back across the border"No wait!" he called to her just as she reached the treeline of the autumn woods"you don't have to leave!"he reached out to her hoping she would come back.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder before turning around and began making her way back. They both sat down in their individual seasons."So Clarion" he began"You know of the dangers of crossing the border""Yes but"she gazed into the winter woods"I've seen all seasons except winter and I was just going to have a look around" she answered in a quiet voice. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity at why a _warm_ fairy would want to visit _winter._"I see what you mean" he began."I would love to see the warm seasons for myself"he then gave her a smile that caused her to look away and blush.

"Whats it like in winter" she said looking up. He began explaining everything he knew about winter, secretly loving it when her eyes would light up when he told her something new. He saw her gaze up for a moment, a look of sadness in her sapphire eyes.

He looked at her for a moment and asked"Whats wrong?"His amber eyes met her sapphire ones"I will have to leave soon"she said sadness in her voice."Oh" he said looking down for a moment"Can I see you again?"he asked looking into her eyes once more.

Sadness was quickly replaced by happiness"Want to meet tomorrow here at sunset?"she asked hopeful. He then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered "Wouldn't miss it for the world".Clarions face turned a dark red. "I-I'll see y-you soon, M-Milori"she stuttered "I'll see you soon as well,Clarion" and with that they both went their separate ways. Milori pressed his hand against his lips. They felt warm and tingly from when he kissed Clarion._"I kissed her, I actually kissed her"_Milori thought, a smile on his face.

He flew to the Ice Palace to see Lord Aspen reading. "Milori where have you been"the lord asked, worry clear in his voice"I was reading and I lost track of time I'm sorry"Milori replied looking down at the floor. "Ok but next time let me know"the lord said in much more soothing voice. "I will, goodnight"He then flew to his bedroom, changed into his pajamas and went to sleep with dreams of a certain warm fairy in his mind.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is kinda rushed but just remember I do accept ideas for new one shots so PM me if you have an idea**

**R & R  
~peace out Razor~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear readers **

**Sorry but this is not an update. I have been having some writers block and might not update for sometime so if u have an idea please don't **

**hesitate to share. It can be a review or PM.**

**Also I would like to thank queen ree for reviewing my story**

**~peace out Razor~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people of fanfiction **

**Here is chapter 7 of my story(Also i will be picking random moments in QC and LM lives)**

**This will be a lemon so if u can't handle it too bad**

**Their are some changes to the story **

**MODIFIED a lot of pov changes**

**I don't own any of the Tinkerbell characters or movies**

* * *

Chapter 7:First Time

**Milori's pov**

Clarion rested her head on my chest as we sat on the teal gray sofa in my home, perfectly content with each others presence. It had been 2 seasons ever since the freeze and 2 seasons ever since we were reunited.

And we couldn't be happier.

I merely stared at my girlfriend, the queen of pixie hollow and smiled lovingly at her. I leaned down and kissed her lightly on her temple. She just sat their and smiled as I began kissing her head. She turned her head and delivered a chaste kiss to my lips. Even after all these years, her warm lips still made me feel weak at the knees. I flipped us so that I was on top. I heard her let out a small squeal but she relaxed under me.

**Clarion's pov**

Milori kissed me again but this time he parted his lips and began to lick my bottom lip, begging for entrance. My eyes widened a bit because Milori hadn't done anything this...forward with me before, I squirmed but he held my arms tighter and tried prying my mouth open using his tongue but I kept my mouth closed in pure shock. He pulled away for a moment and looked at me, his eyes hungrily roamed my body.

"Milori!" I half screamed. He only smirked down at me which caused me to blush furiously. "Yes, My love?"he said in a seductive voice."What on Neverland were you doing?!"I practically yelled. "Kissing you, my lovely fairy"he said in that same voice."That seemed like a lot more than kissi-umph!"he cut me off by kissing me again only this time he plunged his tongue into my now open mouth.

My eyes widened again as he began exploring every inch of my mouth with his craving tongue. I began squirming to get out of his arms but he held me firmly and continued to attack my mouth. I felt his hands begin to wander from my arms to my hips.

After about 5 minutes he pulled away, both of them gasping for breath. He leaned down again and brushed his lips against my ear "_I love you, my beautiful clarion" _he purred lustfully. Before I could say anything he sat up, adjusted me so I was sitting on his lap, wrapped an arm around me and kissed me again.

**Milori's pov**

Once again I tried to pry her mouth open but this time she keep her mouth shut but I wasn't going to give up yet. I moved her so she was straddling me, one of my arms around the small of her back the other was slowly moving downward until it was on her behind. She squeaked and I shoved my tongue into her mouth again. I took my hand of her butt and began using it to trace her spine.

I pulled away with a smirk. I gazed at her. She was gasping for breath and her, too adorable, face was flushed a bright scarlet.

I leaned down and pressed my nose into her neck, taking in her intoxicating scent of honeysuckle and vanilla. I brushed my lips over her neck. I heard her moan as I began to trail kisses down her neck and collarbone. I found a sensitive spot that caused her to gasp. I smirked against her neck and continued to kiss that spot over and over again.

"Milori...stop...please...stop"She said in between gasps and moans. I stopped for a minute but didn't move my lips from her sweet, vanilla tasting skin."Make me"I whispered and began to lick, nip and suck her neck, hungrily enough to leave purple bruises. She moaned and gasped louder. I pulled away and moved up to kiss her lips.

Her next movements surprised me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and began to drag her tongue along my lips. I smiled into the kiss as there our tongues battled for dominance for a few minutes before we both pulled away and looked at each other, panting. "Wow" she began"you're a good kisser". I smiled and said "So are you". We both stared at each other, her eyes full of love and passion.

**Clarion's pov**

He then stood up with me in his arms and began walking towards his bedroom. He opened the door, walked in and locked the door behind us."Milori what are you-" I was cut off by his lips and we both began making our way towards the bed. He laid me down first and he crawled on top ,maneuvering his weight so he didn't crush me."Milori!?"I half screamed. He smirked ,leaned down and kissed me. I sighed_ "He won't stop touching me. No matter how many times I told him to keep his hands to himself."_I thought.

He pulled away and removes his cloak and his shirt. He then begins to undo the laces on my dress. He then slides the dress off, exposing my body. He then removes his pants leaving us both completely bare.

I blush and try to cover myself but he grabs my hands and holds them firmly at my sides as his eyes roam my body. He leans down towards her ear _"You're so gorgeous" _he whispers and kisses my neck again. I gasp and moans his name. He begins going lower slowly licking and nibbling my collarbone until he reaches my breast. His tongue moved over my breast and flick my nipples causing my back to arch and my wings to flutter.

**Milori's pov**

I began kissing her stomach , slowly going lower until i'm stroking her slightly damp folds, teasing her. "Milori"she moaned. I leaned down, my tongue parted her lower lips and began moving up and down her slit, slowly torturing her. She began moaning louder and louder. My tongue flicked over her clit and her body shot up in sheer pleasure. My hands released her arms and held her hips in place.

She was moaning in pure bliss as she got closer and closer to the edge until finally she released. I licked her clean and moved back up to kiss her forehead. She panted heavily as I began to lick over the hickeys I had given her. I knew her dress wouldn't cover them but they showed that she was my love and only mine.

"Make me yours Milori, please" she begged in a whisper. I gave her a small smirk and positioned myself over her."Are you ready?" I whispered. She nodded,"this might hurt so please bear with me ok?" I said giving her neck a gentle kiss. I would never forgive myself if I hurt her, ever.

I claimed her swiftly and we both didn't move or breath for a moment. A few tears leaked from her beautiful sapphire eyes. Tears that I caused. I kissed away her tears and whispered comforting words. Eventually she nodded letting me know I could continue.

At first I was going almost painfully slow but it was too much for either one of us to handle. She wrapped her legs around my waist, pressing me further. We both moaned in response. I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed her hips and began thrusting harder and faster causing the fairy beneath me to writhe in pleasure.

"Oh Milori"her moaning my name made me go even faster than before. All the gentle was gone as I began thrusting madly into her and she began panting,moaning and screaming my name. I knew I wouldn't last long with her wet walls squeezed me like a vice.

I pounded into her over and over again both were getting closer and closer to the edge. It was almost to much for either of us to handle.

After what felt like an eternity we both just couldn't take it, I screamed her name as she screamed mine, we climaxed together. We both collapsed and shared a kiss before laying down.

"Tired already"I said smiling at her. I kissed her cheek and wrapped her in my cold arms."What am I going to do with you?" she asked mockingly as she leaned into my chest. He kissed her forehead. "Love me" I said mockingly

"Milori, of course" She said gazing right into the my eyes. "You are amazing."

She hugged me again. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and hugged me like it was her source of life. I kissed her forehead the gently. By now, I would have expected her to let go. But she never did. She was clinging to me, never wanting to let go.

After a minute or two, I realized that she was not going to let go any time soon. So I brought an arm up around her, pulling her closer to my body. Instantly I felt her arms tighten around my neck, refusing to let go. My face softened even to a more warm, loving smile. "Clarion I promise. I'm not going anywhere...even if you wanted me to." I said burying my face into her sweet smelling hair.

The next few minutes was like an eternity, not that I had a problem with that. I wanted this moment to last an eternity. All I cared about was being here and now, being reunited with my warm fairy love, promising to never be apart again.

"I love you, Milori" She whispered softly in his ear.

No matter how many times she would say it, those three words would always melt my heart. My soft smile grew wider, and joy filled my body. I tightened my arm around my fairy and brought up the other to envelope her deeper into the hug. A stray tear leaked from my eye. "I love you too, Clarion." I said, nuzzling her.

She rested her head on my chest and slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber. I noticed this and chuckled. I decided it was time for bed after all. It was pretty late, and the poor woman had a very long day.

I laid back down, set her head on the pillow and tucked the blankets under her chin.

I took a second to look at the sleeping queen and I couldn't help but smile. No words could describe how cute my love looked when she was sleeping. Her sleepy smile told me that she was having the happiest of dreams._"Wow. A warm fairy and winter fairy. I never thought it was possible...til you came along."_ I thought to myself._ " You are my world, Clarion. I wouldn't change that, even for a cure for a broken wing."_

I nuzzled her gently and lovingly, enjoying the sensation of her soft hair rub against his cheek. I remembered I had made a promise to myself and Clarion.**(See chapter 16)** She would never be alone again. And I intended to keep that promise.

"Sweet dreams, my angel."I kissed her cheek one last time before drifting off into a peaceful slumber beside her.

* * *

**Wow first lemon ever  
**

**tell me what you think of the modified chapter**

**~peace out Razor~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter Sry this one came kinda late**

**This will be Clarion and Milori the day she goes to winter after the freeze**

**This will be in Miloris pov for the entire story**

**I don't own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters.**

* * *

Chapter 8:Snowy Owls and Sunsets

"No way Milori"Clarion stated.

"Don't tell me your scared"I teased. She half-glared at me and hit me lightly on the arm.

She had just gotten her wings frosted and he told her that they would be able to see more of winter from Archimedes' back but she was being stubborn.

"Nothing will happen to you Clarion quit being a scary cat" I said. Her face turned bright pink, from anger or embarrassment he couldn't tell.

"I'm NOT a scary cat"she said her face told him that she was.

"Sure you're not"he said rolling his eyes. He took her hands into his and looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Clarion, nothing will happen to you I promise"he told her in a soothing voice, at the same time I played with her fingers. She looked down as if she was considering it. She sighed"Ok, I guess it wouldn't hurt"a small smile appeared on her face. I smiled and kissed her soft lips. I pulled away after a few seconds and merely looked at her, wondering how I ended up with an amazing woman like her.

I whistled and Archimedes swooped down and landed right in front of us. I looked over my shoulder to see Clarion pale slightly.

"Everything will be fine Clarion, don't worry"I reassured her.

Archimedes lowered down so we could climb on. I climbed onto his neck first and offered her my hand. She looked at my hand and then at me. I gave a reassuring smile, she took a deep breath and took my hand. I grasped her hand and hoisted her on his neck but he had her sit in front of him. He grabbed the necklace on the snowy owls neck.

"Ready?"he asked her. "As much as I'll ever be"she said a bit timidly. I gave a small chuckle"Ok then, Hi-ah!" and with that they took off.

He felt her tense up as they took off and began to fly higher and higher above the trees. I had Archimedes slow down a bit. We flew through the woods, around the glaciers and came across a beautiful view of Glacier Mount.**(When Tinker Bell went to the winter woods in the basket, they went on the same path)**"Wow, its amazing"she said, wonder in her voice.

I smiled, wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed my nose into her hair. _"She still smells like honeysuckle and vanilla"_Ithought

They flew all over winter from the Snowflake Fields to the Frost Forest. Her eyes would light up whenever we go somewhere new or I show her something amazing. By the time we were done with our tour it was nearly sunset so we flew to the Ice Palace.

Archimedes landed on the roof and we both got off his neck."Thank you, Archimedes"we both said. He chirped and flew off to the Snowy Owl Clearing.

I climb down to my balcony and she flies down after me. On one side there was a table with three chairs and on the other there was a hammock made of snowy owl feathers. We sit down on the hammock and looked at the sunset.

"I told you everything would be alright"I told her, a bit of mocking tone. She hit me lightly on the arm again

"Ok you were right"she said rolling her eyes. I chuckled lightly and looked out to the sunset. The setting sun shining off of the snow and ice making it look absolutely beautiful.

"It beautiful. Absolutely beautiful"she said, as if she read my mind. I looked at her, the sun shining off of her skin and hair, making her look amazing. I smiled"Yeah it sure does"I said, meaning it to her more than the sunset. She turned her head to see me looking at her and tilted it slightly."The sunset it that way Milori"she said, gesturing to the landscape.

I smiled, pulled her close and brushed my lips over her ear"Who said I was talking about the sunset"I whispered. She turned away and blushed_"Shes still adorable when she blushes"_I thought. I pressed my lips to her neck and heard her gasp and moan slightly. I smiled against her sweet skin and continued to trail kisses down her neck and collarbone.

"Milori...stop...knock...it...off"she said in between gasps. I stop momentarily to look her in the eyes, I smirk"No" I say simply. I lean back down and continue to kiss her neck. I dare myself a bit, slowly I lick her from her collarbone to her earlobe and back. She moans louder and her eyes close in pleasure. After a few minutes I pull back and kiss her cheek lightly.

I lay down on the hammock and place my hands behind my head."Its getting dark"I say looking up, the sun was gone and the moon and stars replaced it, he knew that if he didn't get her home she would have to stay with me. As much as I would like her too, I knew the ministers would be mad."Maybe I should have Archimedes fly you home". I see her smile almost seductively in the moonlight.

"Or"she began"I could stay here with you". She laid down on top of me on the hammock."But love the ministers woul-"she cut me off by pressing her lips to mine and wrapping her arms around my neck. Unable to fight her, I kissed back wrapping my arms around her waist. We broke apart after a few seconds and smiled.

I sat up for a moment and got off the hammock"I'll be right back"I told her. I went inside and looked for blankets. Most of the blankets I owned weren't that warm considering I was a winter sparrowman. I took three of the thickest ones I owned and walked back to the hammock. I laid down and wrapped all three blankets around us.

"Thank you Milori"she said. We adjusted ourselves so that she was laying down on top of me, her nose in the crook of my neck."I love you Milori" were the last words she spoke before drifting off to sleep. I looked down at the fairy who I loved with all of my heart, I smiled and stroked her hair lovingly.

"I love you too Clarion"I said wrapping my arms around her"Sweet dreams, my love". I buried my nose into her hair, closed my eyes and fell asleep with her.

* * *

**R & R **

**~peace out Razor~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**This will be 1 season after being reunited**

**I don't own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters**

* * *

Chapter 9:Jealousy

Milori was enjoying his time with Clarion in Pixie Hollow. It was a beautiful spring day and the royal couple were spending as much time as possible with each other. Tinkerbell had found special stones that allowed winter fairies to cross unto the warm side and fly without breaking their wings.

They were walking through Springtime Square, as fairies were prepared to bring spring to the Mainland in about a week or so. Hyacinth, the minister of Spring was making sure everything was perfect after last year when Tinkerbell had nearly ruined it.

"Oh Queen Clarion!"Hyacinth said, startled "Yes,Minister?"Clarion said calmly. He looked down, cleared his throat and placed his hands behind his back.

"I am pleased to report that Spring is right on schedule"Hyacinth said proudly. The queen smiled causing him to look down and blush, causing Milori's blood to boil.

"Excellent work"she said. "So listen Your Highness"he began"If you would maybe if your not doing anything later if maybe we could go to the royal library later and talk, about the preparations". She had a small smirk and placed her hands on her hips"My dear Minister, are you asking me on a date?"she asked, a bit of cockiness in her voice.

Hyacinth turned bright scarlet as did Milori but he was red faced for a different reason."Clarion dear can we talk for a moment in private?"Milori said surprisingly calm in this situation."Of course Milori"she answered. Without second thoughts he grabbed her arm and walked a good distance away from the minister and settled behind a tree.

As soon as they were sure no one could see them, Milori had Clarion pinned against the tree, his arms at her sides where she couldn't escape."What are you doing!"he whisper screamed."Me? Milori I didn't know he was going to ask me out"she whispered back"No I meant why were you flirting with him"he whispered, a bit of anger in his voice. She raised an eyebrow at him"Flirting?Milori what do you mea-"she stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Milori with a small smirk"My love, are you _jealous_?"she asked.

His eyes widened and he pulled away, blushing."N-No, of course not"he answered, stuttering like a fool. She crossed her arms over her chest"Then why did you drag me away even though I didn't say yes"she said. Milori didn't say anything and looked down unable to meet her eyes. She laughed at Milori's ridiculous behavior.

She raised his chin to meet her eyes"You are jealous aren't you"she said. His color was back to its usual pale and he took a deep breath"No i'm not"he said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Yes you are"

"No i'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No i'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No i'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No i'm not"

"Ok then you wouldn't mind me accepting his offer?"she asked, once again cockiness in her voice. He paused and looked down again. She gave a light chuckle and walked away towards the minister. He stayed behind and merely watched them. They were rather far away so he couldn't make out what they were saying but when he saw Hyacinth blush like an idiot and rapidly nod his head, he knew she accepted.

_"Why am I being so paranoid it's just a small **date**. It's not like he's not going to try anything."_He thought_"He better **not** try anything"_. He saw them go their separate ways. He walked towards the Pixie Dust Tree and headed towards his room, which was right across from Clarions**(Their technically not married so it's improper if they sleep in the same bed)**. When he passed a door that was slightly ajar and appeared to be filled with...books. The lord stepped inside to expose a beautiful library that was just as large as the Keeper's.

Only this library contained bookshelves twice as tall as he was and several couches and chairs that were perfect for reading.

_"This must be the royal library"_he thought and gritted his teeth _"Where Hyacinth and Clarion are having their **date**". _He pinched the bridge of his nose and decided to look around. He decided to read a book about the autumn season he laid down on one couches and began reading. After the first 6 or so chapters his eyes began to feel heavy until sleep overtook him.

* * *

**Milori's pov**

He woke up to find himself in the royal library looked out the window to see the sun about to disappear over the horizon._"How long was I_ asleep?"hethought. He stood up stretched and yawned. The lord returned the book to its spot on the shelf and was about to leave when he heard voices. Very _familiar _voices. _  
_

He walked towards them to see the minister of spring and the queen sitting on one of the couches. I felt my blood boil at the sight of the two of them. "Hyacinth I assure you spring will be fine"he heard Clarion say."Well how do you know for sure"Hyacinth asked, nervous and paranoid as usual"I mean what if one of the tinker's inventions malfunctions, what if the animals get lose, what if-"his rambling was cut off by clarion putting up a hand to silence him.

"Everything will be fine, Minister you worry too much"she spoke to him in a reassuring tone. Hyacinth smiled at her and stood up."Well this has been fun but I should go"Hyacinth said._"Thank you"_Milori thought relieved.

"We should really do this again"he heard him say"I mean if your not busy".I felt angry and slightly betrayed, luckily I managed to sneak out of the library and up too my room.

I laid down in my bed, closed my eyes and relaxed when I heard my door open and close. I opened one eye to see Clarion standing there, one hand on her hip. I smiled slightly"Hey Ree, how was your _date_" he said date through gritted teeth."Like you weren't there"she said in a slightly annoyed tone. I raised an eyebrow"What are you talking about?"I said, honestly confused."Uh-huh, and I didn't see you sneak out of the library"she said half glaring at me. I blushed and both of my eyes widened.

"Milori do you trust me?"she asked, this time in a hurt voice.

"Of course I do"I answered standing up.

"Then why did you have to watch us"she said not meeting my eyes.

"Ree let me explain"and I explained how I had come across the royal library and how I had fallen asleep. She looked into my eyes, with hurt still on her face.

"Its late we should both get some sleep"she said. I was about to give her a small kiss goodnight but she pulled away from me and left. I scolded myself for making her sad. I walked out the door and into her room."Milori it's late we need our sleep"she said taking off her crown and began to take down her bun, letting her long chestnut colored locks flow down to her hips.

I gently touched her arm but she moved it."Stop, Milori"she said anger in her tone. My arms then tried to snake their way around her waist but she reached back and pushed me away, an irritated look on her face.I reached for her arm again only this time I grabbed her arm, pulled her into mine and began to kiss her neck fiercely. She struggled but I held her tighter and pressed her back into the wall. I began to nibble her neck and shoulders.

She kept struggling but I continued."Milori...stop...your...going...to...lea ve...marks...stop"she managed to get out but I continued my assault. Eventually she began moaning and I gently kissed her lips.

I pulled away but didn't remove my arms. My amber eyes met her sapphire ones"Clarion i'm sorry"I began"I admit I was jealous"she stopped struggling and looked at me strangely."I was jealous because I've always known him to have a crush on you and I didn't want to lose you again, Clarion I'm sorry but I would understand if you didn't forgive me"I removed my arms and began to walk away but she gently pulled my arm.

"Milori, you won't lose me. I am aware of the crush he has on me but I want you to know that I would pick you"she smiled and gently kissed my lips"I love you and only you Milori, no matter what happens"she whispered. Unable to stop myself I kissed her. We both smiled and pressed our foreheads together.

"I love you too Clarion"I told her, lovingly. I was about to go to my room but she held me back.

"You can stay here with me"she told him. A smile found its way to my face and I stroked her neck. She placed her hand on her neck and her eyes widened.

"Milori!"she yelled."Yes?"i answered calmly."Why did you-Ugh!"she yelled glaring at me. I laughed. On her neck were several hickeys that I left on her.

"My dress won't cover these"she yelled. I smiled and stroked her neck again.

"I know"I said kissing her lightly. Despite what I had done she kissed back and i swore I felt her smile.

* * *

**Aww sweet moment and longest chapter ever at 1677 words**

**R & R**

**~peace out Razor~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey its me again**

**ADJUSTED CHAPTER**

**This will be their wedding night. Idea curtsy of i luv milarion.**

**I don't own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters. **

* * *

Chapter 10:The Wedding

**Clarion's pov**

I sat in my room, both nervous and excited about me and Milori's wedding and I wanted everything to be perfect today."Everything will be fine. Get a hold of yourself. Everything will be fine"I told myself firmly. A knock on my door brought me back to reality. I fluttered to my door to reveal the ministers of Winter and Summer who agreed to be my bridesmaids.

Sunflower was wearing a pastel pink dress with matching pink flats. Her wild red hair had been brushed down so it framed her eye shadow was a dark and she was wearing red lipstick. Snowflake was wearing a turquoise dress with a silver belt, and silver flats. Her icy blond hair was let down and stopped at mid back. As for her make up, she had her eyes a light blue color while her lipstick was a light pink.

"Queen Clarion are you alright?"Sunflower asked, concern in her bright green eyes."Yes i'm fine, just a bit nervous"I told her calmly."Everything will be fine Your Highness"Snowflake said, a rare smile on her face. I smiled at the two before going back to do one final check up.

My dress was pure white with bits of gold and blue pixie dust scattered on it. It was long and covered my feet. My hair was in an half up and half down style and a thin veil was placed on my head. Behind the veil, I had my eyes a light golden color and my lipstick was peach colored.

I took one deep breath"I'm ready"I said. Just as I said that Viola came in"Your Highness it's time"she said. The veil concealed the smile on my face as I began walking out, ready for the most important day of my life.

* * *

**Milori's pov**

I paced around the room in the Pixie Dust Tree, having mixed emotions about my wedding. I was happy because I was marrying the woman who I loved and at the same time I was nervous that something was going to go wrong. I paused_"Get a hold of yourself, your acting worse than the minister of spring"_I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

I fixed my clothes. I was wearing a normal black tuxedo and black dress shoes. The fabric didn't have room for wings in the back so my broken wing wouldn't show. I looked in the mirror one last time to make sure everything was perfect.

"Hey Milori"I heard a voice call. I looked towards my door to see the ministers of Autumn and Spring just outside the door way. They were both wearing black tuxedos. Redleaf wasn't wearing his hat so it exposed his black hair while Hyacinth wasn't wearing the usual crown of flowers on his head. I gave a small smile.

"Redleaf, Hyacinth what are you guys doing here?"I asked, tilting my head."Just here to tell you that the weddings starting in ten minutes"Redleaf stated."Ok thank you"I said nodded my head once."Great, come on Hyacinth let's go meet up with Snow and Sunny"he said, calling the others by nicknames."Ok but I want to talk with Milori for a second"the minister of Spring said, my eyebrows rose. Redleaf shrugged his shoulders and walked out. I turned my head towards him.

He sighed"Listen Milori, I just wanted to say congratulations with the wedding and all. I hope you know your a very lucky guy"he said with bits of sadness in his voice."I do and thanks"I replied. He nodded and flew out of the room. I took a deep breath and walked out the door, ready for the moment that would change my life forever

* * *

**3rd person pov**

Lord Milori stood at the altar waiting patiently for Clarion, his soon to be wife, to arrive.

A gold light flashed at the end of the aisle and the queen materialized into sight. Milori caught his breath.

_"She is so beautiful and after the wedding she'll be my wife, mine" _Milori thought gazing at Clarion, his soon to be wife.

_"He looks so handsome , it takes my breath away to know we're married"_Clarion thought trying her best not to cry.

Eventually, Queen Clarion stepped onto the stage and Lord Milori took her arm. The Keeper left the line groomsman's line and went to stand before the couple.

"We are gathered here today to join Lord Milori and Queen Clarion in marriage of their everlasting love." The Keeper said."May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment and if their are those who wish not for these two to be married, speak know or forever hold your peace"

Both lovers scanned the crowd for hands or voices but no one made a sound. The Minister of Spring had a forced smile but didn't say a word even though it pained him to see her married to another sparrowman.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Lord Milori, and you, Queen Clarion, to face each other and take each other's hands." The Keeper instructed. Clarion and Milori did as they were told.

"Lord Milori, will you take Queen Clarion to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love?"He gazed at her

"I do"he said love in his voice

"Will you love and cherish her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust, honor her, and protect her? Will you reject all others and be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Lord Milori replied without hesitation, without his eyes wavering from his brides beautiful face even as he put on the ring.

"And do you, Queen Clarion, take Lord Milori to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love?"

"I do"she replied looking into his eyes through her veil.

"Will you love and cherish him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him? Will you reject all others and be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Queen Clarion replied. She slipped on Lord Milori's ring.

"You two are now King of Pixie Hollow and Lady of Winter but first and foremost, you are man and wife." Dewey said, smiling. "You may kiss the bride."

He gently lifted the veil, exposing her face and kissed her with everything he had. She kissed back with just as much love and passion. The fairies began cheering for the royal couple but all that mattered to them was each other. They both pulled away and gazed into their eyes.

"I love you Clarion, my Lady of Winter" Milori spoke to his wife.

"I love you too Milori, my King of Pixie Hollow"Clarion spoke back.

And in that moment, the two lovers sparked a bond between them that nothing in all of Neverland could break. It was a bond of true love. Eternal, unconditional, and never wavering, no matter what, love and they both of them knew it.

* * *

**Clarion's pov**

There was a huge celebration to celebrate. It was quite eventful everyone danced, and Snowflake even caught the bouquet!and Redleaf caught the garter!but those two would be perfect together. Me and Milori left the party on Archimedes and went to a special house built just outside of Pixie Hollow that would keep me warm and Milori cold at the same time. It was perfect.

"Clarion"his gentle voice broke my thoughts"Are you alright you have been quiet the entire flight".

I smile and buried my face into his back, taking in his scent of pine forest."Yes love, i'm fine just thinking about the party"I say to him.

He chuckled lightly"Remember how Redleaf and Snowflake caught the garter and the bouquet".

I laugh with him"And the way they were teased about their future wedding plans".

"Yes but I think they would be a good couple"he said after laughing for a bit.

"Yeah they would"I said

There was a peaceful silence for the rest of the way. We both entered the house just as Archimedes left.

Milori picked me up and started carrying me into the house.

"Milori what are you-" I was cut off by his kiss.

"Shh...don't worry," he said.

Milori shut the door ,walked down the hall then turned left. He opened the door into our room. Milori walked in, set me on the bed, locked the doors and shut the curtains. He hugged me and found my lips once more.

"I love you, Milori..." I mumbled into his lips.

"Ree, I love you too, more than anything..." he whispered before pressing his lips onto mine once more. Our tongues met and he crawled on top of me. There was a very small gap between the us as we both deepened the passionate kiss.

* * *

**Milori's pov**

We both pulled away stared at one another for a moment.

"So does this," she indicated the beautiful ring, "mean I'm really yours?"

"Forever Clarion" I answered softly, pulling her close and kissing her fiercely. She melted into the kiss and I felt her hands clutch at my hair. She broke away and reached for the laces on her dress.

"I should really get out of this dress before I suffocate." I pushed a strand of her brown hair out of her eyes and kissed her nose.

"Let me help." Turning her around, my hands went to the laces of her dress and I slipped it down her slender frame. She blushed slightly as she stood in her undergarments, nearly naked to my gaze. I stared at her for the longest time, drinking in all of her beauty and feeling my heart start to race. I felt my breathing hitch a little as I stared at her bare back.

Moving closer, being careful of her delicate wings, I leaned in and wrapped my arms around her. One hand rested on her bare stomach while the other made its way up to her breast. Cupping it in my hand, I leaned forward and sucked at her neck. She leaned her head back onto my chest and moaned.

"I've wanted this for so long,"I whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek. My tongue moved over her neck and throat, causing her to writhe in my grip. She turned to face me and her curves were revealed to my wide eyes. Her talented hands started to undress me.

She slipped the shirt over my head and she threw it aside. I gazed up into her blue eyes and she quickly pressed her lips against mine. I quickly gathered her in my arms and laid her down gently and leaning over her, stroking her face.

She reached down and groped me through his trousers and I moaned again, feeling myself growing harder by the minute. Her talented hands had my trousers off in seconds and I pressed my bare body against hers, both of them feeling the heated passion flowing between them. My hand trailed down from her face to grasp her breast, massaging it gently in his hand. She arched her back, her wings fluttering as fast as her heart.

My other hand trailed lower and lower until they came to rest between her legs. Not wasting any time, my fingers delved between her folds and she let out a cry. I gently stroked her both inside and out and I heard her gasp and moan at my touch. I slipped myself down and lightly ran my tongue over her already damp folds and started to licking her slit slowly, from base to clit, lingering on the small nub for a little bit.

"Oh Milori"she moaned. I loved it when she would moan or gasp my name so it only encouraged me to go faster until finally she climaxed and I eagerly cleaned her.

After a while I felt that I couldn't wait any longer. I hovered over her for a moment so that I could position himself between her thighs and she spread her legs wider for me. Her hands went around to my back and gently touched my sensitive wings.

"I'm yours Milori" she leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"And I will love you for the rest of my life, Clarion" I whispered back before I captured her mouth in a searing kiss as I pushed forward, feeling myself slide into her wetness. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out at the pleasure, as her nails raked across my back. I slid out ever so slightly before I rammed back in, harder this time and causing my love to writhe underneath me. Her legs came up around my waist as she pushed me in even further, not feeling like they could get close enough.

"God Clarion" I groaned, throwing my head back and she bit her lip. I increased the speed my thrusts, ramming into her over and over again. She would gasp and moan my name causing me to go faster and harder, finally feeling whole and complete.

She let out a gasp and clenched down around me, which made me moan and come undone in her arms. Her legs unwrapped themselves and went limp. She struggled to bring up a hand and run it through my hair. I shifted a little over her, not wanting to crush her into the sheets but never wanting to part from her either.

"Clarion?"

"Mmhm?" came her sleepy reply and I glanced at her to see her eyes closed, her head turned away from me as she was already reaching her dreams. I grinned and softly kissed her lips.

"I love you" I whispered before I rolled them onto their sides and pulled her into my arms, closing my eyes and following her in sleep.

And from that moment on, the two lovers would never be the same.

* * *

**WOOHOO WEDDING AND 2422 WORDS**

**R & R**

**~peace out Razor~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys hope the little changes aren't too horrible**

**Sry this took so long**

**Couples:RedleafxSnowflake, minor ClarionxMilori**

**The wedding aftermath**

* * *

Chapter 11:Fighting to Kissing

Snowflake flew towards my room with the bouquet of golden Calla lilies and white roses. She still couldn't believe that she caught it or the fact that Redleaf caught the garter! Everyone was teasing them about future wedding plans and what not. She turned a corner and looked out a nearby window to see Queen Clarion and Lord Milori get on his owl and fly of into the night sky.

A small smile crosses her lips as she watched the new royal couple fly until she unable to see them anymore.

"They both seem very happy,don't they?"a voice said from behind her. She jumps a bit and turn around to see Redleaf standing behind her with his hands behind his back and staring out the window.

"Redleaf what are you doing here?"I say, scowling since he was there. The two ministers never were the best of friends, in fact some might say they hated each other, which made the wedding talk that much worse.

"I was just going to turn in for the night and then I saw you all alone"he said calmly, frowning a bit

"Oh well I'm fine, I was just heading to bed but I saw them fly off"I say calmly"They both seem perfect for each other".

"Yes they do"he then looked at her and tilted his head"You know, you actually look pretty with your hair down like that."he froze and blushed.

_"Why would I say that?!"_he thought_"I mean it's not like it's a lie she does look beautiful , she should wear it like that more often"_. He shook his head at those thoughts.

"Are you ok?"She says, wondering why he would say such a thing.

"I'm fine it's just well you look beautiful I guess"he says not meeting her eyes.

A semi-awkward silence followed and both were growing uncomfortable. He placed his hand over his mouth and yawned.

"It's late we should head to bed"he says, it was partly true he was tired but he also wanted to leave.

She looked into his eyes for a moment"Yes we should but first". She grabs his shirt and gently presses her lips to his already red cheek.

"That's for calling me beautiful"she says pulling away and flying towards her room.

He didn't say a word and flew as fast as his wings would take him to his room and locked the door. He exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding and placed a hand on my cheek. his heart was racing either from flying so fast or what just happened, he couldn't tell.

_"She kissed me. Snowflake kissed me!Does she like me? Do I like her? Well she is very beautiful, smart, has an amazing voice,lovely pale blue eyes, and-Wait I do like her."_ He slid down to the floor and had a love struck smile on his face.

"Who am I kidding? I don't like her"he began"I love her". He stood up and began making his way to her room.

* * *

**Redleaf's pov**

As I was walking towards her room, I was trying to figure out what to say. Before I knew it I was at her door.

"What do I say?"I ask myself."'Hey Snowflake I know we fight a lot and you probably hate me but I think I'm in love with you' I couldn't say that, she would yell at me, slap me, or maybe even kiss me again"I sigh"Oh who am I kidding she would slam the door on my nose." I turn to leave but my wings and legs felt like lead and I couldn't move.

"Well I just have to get this off my chest, let her know how I feel"I take a deep breath and knock on her door three times. She answers the door a few moments later.

"Yes Redleaf, what is it?"she says, crossing her arms.

"I need to talk to you in private"I say, feeling my face heat up. She shrugs and walks in, beckoning me to follow her. I walk in and close the door behind me. She sits down on the bed and I join her. I stare at he lips. They were pink and looked perfectly kissable. I wondered what they would taste like and feel like against my own.

"What do you want?"she says, breaking me out of my trance.

"It's hard to explain but_"_I stop unable to finish.

" But what, Redleaf "she says. I lean towards her and push her onto the bed.

"Red, what are you doing?"she asks

I don't answer instead I grab her arms and kiss her. I grab her wrists and hold them above her head. I crawl on top of her, moving my hips in between her legs. I kiss her fiercely and force my tongue into her mouth. I feel ever inch of her mouth. She try to fight me but I just grips her tighter and kiss her harder. After a while, I pull away and get off her quickly.

"Snowflake I'm so sorry, I was trying to find a way to say how I love you but-"I was cut off by her pulling me towards her and kissing me again. I kiss back and begin to trail kisses down her cheek towards her ear

"I knew you would love it"I said grinding on her ear.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." she said sensuously.

I pressed my lips against her shoulder over and over again. Our breathing was becoming more ravenous and lustful. I began licking her neck ravenously.

"You taste delicious." I moaned.

"Ohh Redleaf, don't stop" she moaned

I was sucking her neck hard and I knew they would leave marks.

"Snowflake, do you love me?" I said, worried.

"Yes"she says before kissing my lips again. I kissed her back letting my tongue move with hers. I moaned into the kiss.

* * *

**Snowflake's pov**

I smiled into our kiss, his lips were warm and fit perfectly to mine.

"I love you, Redleaf" I mumbled into his lips.

"Snow, I love you more" he whispered before pressing his lips to mine again and again.

We both pulled away, completely breathless. He looked at me with lust, passion and ,above all, love. He pulled away,sat up , grabbed my hand and sat me on his lap before kissing my cheek again. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head onto of mine. We sat their not talking,but perfectly content with each other's presence. He would occasionally kiss my forehead or cheek.

"Redleaf?"I said, breaking the blissful silence.

"Yes, my love"he answered

"Can you stay here with me tonight?"I said looking into loving brown eyes.

He smirked"As if you could stop me". He removed his hat, exposing his hidden black hair. We laid down together on my bed. I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Goodnight, Redleaf"I said

"Goodnight, my dearest Snowflake"he said nuzzled my head and we both fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Wow first Redleaf x Snowflake one-shot and defiantly not my last**

**R & R  
~Peace out Razor~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I got quite a few reviews from the last chapter so I decided to do more Red x Snow **

**one-shots and maybe even give them their own story.**

**Couples:Redleaf x Snowflake, Clarion x Milori, Hyacinth x Sunflower if you squint **

**I don't own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters.**

* * *

Chapter 12:Relationship

**Redleaf's pov **

It had been two weeks since Queen Clarion and Lord Milori went on their honeymoon and since I confessed to Snowflake I loved her. I smile, I still couldn't believe she actually returned my feelings. We decided to keep our relationship a secret for right now.

I walked into the minister's lounge to see the minister's of Spring and Summer talking, cups of tea in both of their hands.

"Redleaf, good afternoon"Sunflower said just noticing me. I fly over to them and sit down on the couch before pouring myself my own cup of tea.

"Good afternoon Sunflower, Hyacinth"I say before sipping my tea.

"Where were you?"Hyacinth asked, raising an eyebrow. I tilt my head at him.

"What do you mean?"I ask, generally confused

"Last night, I wanted to talk to you but you weren't in your room"he said, both ministers narrowing there eyes.

I nearly choke on my tea and look at the two with wide eyes.

"I was taking care of important matters"I say as calmly as I could. I was with Snowflake in the Winter Wood's that night but I didn't want either of them to now about that.

"Actually"Sunflower began"I wanted to talk to Snowflake but she wasn't in her room either, coincidence?". She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Were you both together?"Hyacinth asked, making me go scarlet.

"N-No, of course not"I stutter

"So I didn't see you both _kissing, _in her room after the wedding"Sunflower asked, looking pleased.

I just turned redder and looked at my feet. Sunflower looked excited and Hyacinth looked somewhat smug.

"I knew it, Redleaf you sly fairy."Hyacinth said, playfully hitting my arm. Sunflower was still grinning from ear to ear. I stood up and quickly flew out leaving the warmer seasoned ministers in the lounge.

_"Oh man, Snow is not gonna like this"_he thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. I flew towards her room. I opened the door to see her sitting at her desk working on something. I looked over her shoulder and smiled at her as she worked diligently on some work, checking things off a list and not looking up. I couldn't help but to admire the way she pursed her pink lips and squinted in concentration.

"My love…" I whispered, a smile on my face "is there ever a time you just stop working and relax? Your season is months from now."

"Yes, yes, I know, dear. Let me just finish this one little…"

But before she could finish, I had plucked the work from her desk and hid it behind my back. She looked up at me with a playful smirk.

"Very funny, now give me back-,"

"You'll have to come and get it," I responded quickly and playfully, backing towards the bed and holding it out of her reach. She stood up and placed a hand on my chest while the other hand tried to grab it but I simply tossed it aside and wrapped my arms around her.

"Now I have you and you cannot break free. You are my captive."I say

She sighed, I could tell she was feigning annoyance.

"Alright. You have my attention. What do you want, my darling?"she said looking at me with those pale blue eyes.

"Only you, My Snowflake" I say before leaning down to kiss her neck.

* * *

**Snowflake's pov**

"Oh! Oh…Mmm…" I blushed as his lips sucked my neck.

"Oh my love, you are so perfect," he moaned against my skin

"W-we can't do this. It's dangerous."I say trying to push him away slightly but he held me tighter.

"I told you, everything is fine, my dear. Just relax."he said ravishing my neck

I squeaked as he continued his licking and loving. I succumbing to his advances and enjoying the sensations he was bringing to me with each touch. He pressed his body against mine fully and I momentarily regained focus, or at least enough focus to speak again.

"I mean, someone is going to see. We already met yesterday during lunch. Meeting again at today is risky."she said ,trying to reason with him.

"But in the short time I saw you in that afternoon, I did not have enough time to fully drink in your beauty, my dear."

I was normally a very level-headed and defiant individual. But it seemed that being with him had changed that and now it took only took him to make me feel reassured, wanted, and loved. And I very much liked all the feelings that came along with that love, especially the tingly and very warm ones I developed in these meetings.

"We can't keep doing this so often. I mean, we need a place to be alone where we really are alone, Snow."he said before nibbling my ear.

My heart began to race. Our goal for some time had been to go on a trip, maybe somewhere outside of Pixie Hollow and be completely alone.

I tried my best to remain calm even though I was overflowing with a sense of longing.

I smiled. I was his and he was mine. I kissed him again and again.

He slid his hands down, resting them on my hips. We started kissing up a storm, riling each other up.

"Do you think anyone is suspicious?" I asked, breaking away from his eager mouth. I saw him wince slightly.

"Hyacinth and Sunflower found out"he said

I froze and he recoiled as if I was going to slap him. I took a deep breath and did my best to be calm.

"How did they find out?"I ask him calmly.

"They both said they were looking for us last night when we were in the Winter Woods, I didn't tell them anything."he answered sincerely"Are you mad?".

I wrapped my arms around him once more and rested my head on his chest.

"I'm not mad"I said and I felt him relax"I'm surprised but I'm not mad"

"Well now all we have to worry about the queen."he says wrapping his arms around me and tucking my head under his chin.

I groan"Don't remind me"

"Hey no matter what happens I'll be right here with you, every step of the way"he says before kissing my temple.

I smile"I love you, Redleaf"

"I love you too, Snowflake"he says lovingly.**(From this point it's 3rd person pov)**

Little did either of them know but not only the ministers but the newly wed couple, who had just returned, were right outside the door, smiling.

"I told you they would be a good couple"Clarion whispered to her husband.

"And I didn't doubt you for a second"Milori whispered back, smiling at his new wife.

"Come on let's give them some privacy"Hyacinth whispered. Milori and Clarion walked to their room, hand in hand. The two watched them go, Sunflower looked at Hyacinth who looked at the couple leaving with sadness and hints of jealously in his eyes.

"You'll find someone to love, don't worry"she said to him, sympathy laced in her voice.

"Yeah, so would you like to go out for tea, Sunflower"he asked. She smiled

"Of course"she smiled and the two flew side by side toward the lounge.

* * *

**Worked a little bit of everyone into this chapter**

**R & R **

**~peace out Razor~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sry this took so long I have a job so i'm not able to update as often as I like**

**Couples:Clarion x Milori **

**It has been 2 seasons after their honeymoon**

**I don't own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters.**

* * *

Chapter 13:Journals and Laughs

Milori smiles at Clarion as she works at her desk. She works very hard to make sure everything in Pixie Hollow is the way it should be.

"My love, do you ever take a break, Autumn isn't for another month"he says playfully, and at the same time concern. He thought that she works too hard and honestly deserves a vacation. He sees her put down her pencil and turn around in her chair to face him. Her sapphire eyes gaze into his brown ones with love.

"I'm fine, dear, I have been delivering the seasons for many years now"she tells him in a soothing voice.

"Ok, what are you working on anyway?"He stands up and begins to walk to her desk. She blushes and quickly puts away, what looks to be, a small book. He raises an eyebrow.

"What was that?"he asks, slowly reaching for the book.

"Oh, i-it's nothing"she says too quickly. She presses the book against her chest and stands up. He reaches for her one of her arms but she backs away. He continues until her back is against the wall. He puts his arms on the wall, trapping her. He leans down and presses his lips against hers. For a moment, she stands their, wide eyed until she began to kiss him back. He grabs the book and she pulls away. She tries to grab it back but he holds it out of her reach.

"Milori, give it back!"she screams but he grabs one of her arms and spins her so both of her arms were pinned to her sides. He takes this as a opportunity to read the title of the book. 'My Journal' is written in on the front in gold letters. She begins to struggle but he holds her firmly.

"Clarion, relax and I'll let you go"he says calmly. He manages to hold her off with one hand while the journal was clutched in the other and held out of her way.

"Give it back!" she commanded. She then tackled him and he fell, hitting the ground on his back with a soft thud.

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed, laughing. She was trying to keep him pinned down and grab the book at the same time but it wasn't working too well, since his arms were longer than hers. He wrapped his other arm around her waist to stop her being able to get very far and began to dance his fingers along her side and the underside of her wing.

"Hey! Stop that!" she exclaimed, squirming.

He smirked "Why Ree, I do believe you are ticklish." he observed evilly.

"I am not!" she gasped out, now fighting against his hand. But he did have two hands. He abandoned the journal in favor of catching her with the element of surprise. An unmistakable squeak of laughter managed to burst out.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. She tried to roll away but he followed her and was on top and in a much better position. He grabbed her wrists with one hand, put them above her head and began running his fingers along her stomach, hips and the undersides of her wings in the right places.

"M-Milori! HA HA HA HA! S-S-Sto-HA HA HA-Stop! HA HA HA HA I-I-I-! Haha Cant! HAA-! Breathe!-" she begged, laughing so hard that tears leaked from her sapphire eyes. He could have but he was having way too much fun.

"No gonna happen, love." He replied. "I'm going to take my time and make this last!"

"No. NO. NO! STOP-"But it was too late, he began tickling her again. Further tears came out of her eyes, and this was pure torture for poor Ree. But her tickler didn't show any signs of letting up. In fact, he was enjoying himself.

Her sweet laughter echoed throughout the room. Lucky for him, the walls of her room were soundproof, for a reason he did not know. Otherwise, the guards outside would have barged in with all the commotion.

"Come on, give me a break! Haven't you tortured me enough?"She pleaded, still giggling

"No, not nearly enough."he said smirking. He tickled her even worse than before. He then leaned down and began running his tongue along the most ticklish part of her neck and collarbone. She was half laughing and half moaning at his methods. He nibbled at her ears, neck, collarbone and shoulders.

"M-M-MILORI HA HA S-S-STOP P-P-PLEASE!"She managed to get out. She writhed trying to escape but he was too strong.

"Right after this, as a matter of fact."he was wearing an extremely diabolical grin, not to mention how he had a cruel, evil looks in his eyes, looking right at her. It did not take Ree too much time to put the pieces together and see why he were looking at her in such a devilish and sadistic way.

"NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"she pleaded, wanting this to end.

"Oh, yes." He spoke in response. "Most definitely that."

He let go of her wrists and used both hands to tickle her and at the same time his tongue roamed her neck, shoulders, collarbone and her ears, occasionally nipping and sucking the ticklish skin.

I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T STAHAHAHAHAHAND THIS HAHAHAHAHAHA ANY LONGERAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHEN HAHAHAHAHAHA WILL IT HAHAHA END AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA?!"She laughed harder and he continued for 15 minutes straight.

_"I think she's suffered enough. Her face is actually turning purple from lack of air. I didn't mean for this to happen."_he thought

Feeling merciful, he stopped his tickling onslaught and allowed her to breathe. As soon as she recovered from the tickle attack, she propped herself up on her elbow and flicked him on the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his flicked forehead.

"That was a warning for the next time you try thinking about scolding me about tickling me" She said, strangely with a smile on her face. "But the tickling was actually refreshing. So, I'll let you off the hook this time."

_"That's it, huh?"_ He was thinking that she would have done more about the sudden tickling. He still wondered why she had brushed it off as nothing serious.

He pulled away and stopped. It took them a while to notice the position they were in.

They just stared at each other for a while, then her hands clasped behind his neck and pulled him closer. They were forehead on forehead and the just looked into each other's eyes. Then they started leaning in closer.

Their lips finally met and they kissed passionately. Soon his tongue was brushing on her lower lip asking for entrance, she allowed. They're tongues danced as they battled over dominance. She pulled him closer. They kept kissing until they to separate cause they had to breathe. He placed his forehead against hers.

"I love you..." She panted, still giggling

"I love you too."he said. He got off her and helped her up.

"I'll be outside if you need me," she said kindly. She went outside to tend to her fairies.

"So shes ticklish." he declared, smirking. That bit of information was going to come in handy.

* * *

**R & R**

**~peace out Razor~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I plan for this chapter to be a long one**

**Couples: Redleaf x Snowflake(2nd favorite couple)**

**This will be lemony and slight swearing so be prepared**

**I don't own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters**

* * *

Chapter 14: Obsessed

It was a beautiful day in Pixie Hollow. Summer had just been delivered again and every creature, fairies and animals were all relaxing.

This included a certain minister of Winter, who was taking a soak in a private hot spring, which she had found just outside of Summer, so she technically wasn't in Pixie Hollow. It was her own little sanctuary where she could be alone. Or so she thought.

The hot water involved Snowflake and she sighed deeply, sinking until the water covered everything but her face. She was smiling as the warm water simply washed away all the stress.

She held her breath and immersed, staying as long as she could under the under and then coming back to the surface a few moments later. She opened her eyes slowly to find the minister of Autumn, with nothing but swim trunks on, soaking in the spring on the opposite side. Their eyes met and that's when all hell broke loose.

"What are you doing here?" Both shouted at each other, both their faces a deep scarlet. She covered her breasts with her arms.

"Get out, Redleaf! I was here first!" She pushed him with one arm, the other still covering her chest.

"I didn't see you! Why were you under the water?" He shoved her back.

She advanced to hit him, hands clenched in fists. He tried to stop her and accidentally placed a hand on her breast.

Both froze for a second, faces redder than they thought could be possibly be. They stared at the pearly white form covered by the calloused hand.

"You jerk!" She pushed his hand away, pissed off that it was still there, and slapped his face with all her strength, leaving a red mark. "Now GET OUT!"

They exchanged angry glares as he brushed his black hair out of his face and then stood up, making her blush again and look away, then got out of the tub.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block the image of Redleaf standing with nothing but his shorts on, right in front of her.

Later both went to the Pixie Dust Tree, riding squirrels because their wings were still wet, to meet the others. Not talking to each other.

They met up with Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, Sunflower and Hyacinth.

"About tim-wait why are your wings wet?"Clarion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We went to a hot spring."Snowflake said, throwing Redleaf a dirty look in the process. Milori noticed and how the two were acting towards each other.

"Well, Snowflake, Sunflower and I have to go, you three start helping with the Autumn preparations." Clarion said. They all nodded in agreement and she quickly gave Milori a quick kiss as a good bye. They walked to the Summer Glades, since Snowflakes wings were still wet.

"Lover's quarrel?"Milori said, crossing his arms. Redleaf glared at the Lord of Winter.

"Mind your own business."Redleaf spat out

"Trouble in paradise?"Hyacinth asked

"Let's just go."Redleaf said walking towards the Autumn Woods, with the other two trailed behind.

* * *

*2 1/2 hours later*

Everyone flew home, finished with a hard days work. Snowflake and Redleafs' wings were dry but they were still not talking to each other.

Snowflake grunted annoyed and walked into her room, slamming the door behind her. She changed into a silk night shirt and matching skirt.

She laid on her bed, hugging herself, unable to sleep. She hated what she did to her lover. She stood up and walked to his room to find it empty.

"Red?"she asked, almost timidly. She went over to his bed and laid down. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed.

"I hate nettle badgers!" Redleaf stormed into the bedroom. He sat down at the bench under the window, rubbing his face, covered by bruises.

"What happened?" She stood up and walked towards him, taking his hands off his face to look at the bruises.

"Damn little bastard…" He cursed.

She shook her head, knowing what had happened. "Wait here, I'll take care of this."

He crossed his arms and waited for her to return with a small bowl with water and bandages. She sat beside him and he turned to her, placing one leg at each side of the bench, allowing her to take care of his bruises. He watched her face as she cleaned his,before they had started dating he had never noticed how pretty she was.

Her golden curls cascaded down her chest and stopped at mid-back, his eyes lowered studying her thighs. He pictured his hands on them, slowly running up under her skirt.

"I'm sorry." Her voice brought his eyes back up to meet hers.

"Huh?" He frowned.

"Well, for… that." She cleaned his cheek.

"Oh… I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have touched your…" He lowered his eyes for a moment and then back at her.

Both blushed a little at the memory of the events as she finished his face and left him.

The boy watched as she walked away and closed the door behind her, he couldn't stop thinking about how it felt to touch her. Her skin was so soft, it was soft and warm, and so pale, he wondered what would feel like if he had touched her in other places.

The door cracked open and he saw her walk in once again. She sat down and started to brush her hair.

"Hey, Winnie" He said mockingly, standing up. He knew she hated that name.

"Call me that again and you're dead." She spit back, closing her eyes and reclining to lean against the bed.

She ran the brush lazily along her golden hair, when she felt the brush be gently taken out of her hand. She turned around to see what had happened and found Redleaf sitting on the bed, behind her and holding the brush.

"Hold still." He said, turning her face away.

The girl felt a shiver run down her spine when his soft fingers brushed against the back of her neck as he held a lock of hair. She bit her lip and unconsciously leaned her head back as she wished for those fingers to slide down her body and touch her.

He caught his breath as he felt her head heaving on his crossed legs and almost touching his crotch.

"You're not helping." He muttered angrily.

She raised her head and looked back at him. He had his arms crossed and a grumpy expression on his face.

"Finish it." She commanded, turning her back to him.

He pushed her forward, opening space for him to slide to the floor and sit behind her. She took the brush from his hand.

She gathered all her hair over one shoulder, exposing the side of her neck and the opposite shoulder; and ran the brush down on the locks lazily.

She froze when she felt his hands on the sides of her waist and his lips on her neck, her heart seemed to have found a way up to her throat, the brush fell from her hand and she couldn't breathe. His arms sneaked around her slim waist as he sucked her neck, making the girl squirm in his arms and moan.

She recovered her reason and shoved him away, scooting to the opposite direction.

"Have you lost your bloody mind?" She panted.

"Haven't you?" He reached out grabbing her wrists and dragging her back, to where she had been. She kept tugging her arms, trying to break free from his grip, but she was not able to do so and was pressed against his chest. She punched his chest in protest, but it was useless.

Redleaf held her still forcibly and pressed his lips against hers. Snowflake wanted to part, but was dying to response, her arms felt like jelly and her heart was fluttering.

Encouraged by her complete stillness he parted her lips and invaded her mouth with his tongue, his hands left her wrists and moved to her back, he felt her body relaxing and her tongue moving with his. She raised her hands weakly to grab his collar and angled her head to reach further inside his mouth, receiving a low moan as reward.

He parted out of breath and removed her night shirt, bringing his lips to her exposed skin, kissing and sucking, hearing her moans, as his hands worked on her clothes. Her hand found the opening of his shirt and explored his chest, feeling every muscle response to her touch.

The boy grunted, taking her hands from his chest and holding them up, above her head. Redleaf bent down and captured her lips once more, parting her thighs with his own and settling his hips between them. The boy jerked his hips forward a bit more and she moaned against his mouth, feeling his erection be pressed against her.

He released her hands, and undid her skirt, his harsh hands squeezed her thighs making the girl arch beneath him and rub against his dick, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair, pulling at it lightly.

He parted and stared down at the panting girl, her face was flushed and her hair was messy around her head, she closed her eyes pushing him down and bringing his face to her breasts. He sucked her pink nipples, hearing her voice crack with pleasure, his hands sliding her remaining clothes off and lowering the border of his pants.

A gasp escaped her lips as he pressed his hard shaft against her exposed entrance and leveled his face to hers, her arms wrapped around him shakily.

She winced as he entered her, his hands holding her hips from withdrawing, he pushed further and she felt him shudder. His grip seemed to have weakened as he moved slowly.

"I-It hurts…" She cried out, squirming beneath him and burying her face on his shoulder.

He ignored her, the overwhelming sensations coursing though his body made him push harder and growl, his fingers digging on her tender flesh as she whimpered.

Slowly the pain faded and she clung to him, biting her bottom lip as his their hips moved faster and the breaths they drew became shorter.

"Red..." She whined against his ear, arching her back.

Her silky walls squeezed him tightly, the friction of his thrusts making the pleasure almost unbearable, with a throaty snarl he gripped her hips tightly and plunged himself forcefully inside her until he filled her.

The boy pressed his forehead against hers, both panted heavily.

"You're shivering." She whispered as she opened her eyes and brushed his hair away from his face.

"I'm fine." He smiled faintly and pulled himself out, collapsing on top of her.

* * *

*The next day*

The sun woke up Snowflake. She opened her eyes lazily and then turned her face away from the sunlight and closed her eyes again, hoping to get to sleep. She felt something warm next to her. She almost instantly cuddles with it and, for some reason, feels warmer and safer. Sleep had almost come to the blond when...

"Hey, Snow wake up." A voice said and pulls the blanket off her. "We have to meet the others." She opened her eyes to see Redleaf wearing no shirt, lying down next to her. The events of last night come back. Redleaf. The man who she loved. The man who claimed her innocence.

She punched his arm and reached for the blanket. "Let's pretend we're sick…" She mumbled as she managed to recover her blanket.

"That's a nice idea." He smirked."But their not gonna by it."

"Who cares?" she whispered approaching her face to his.

She looked up at him and closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back while one hand sneaked to her waist and pulled her closer. She was losing herself in the warm, musky taste of his mouth against hers when she heard steps and pulled away quickly.

"I bet everyone else cares." She said panting. "We better go." She added, removing his hand from her waist.

"I thought we would pretend we're sick." He grimaced, not willing to get up.

"I changed my mind." She declared shoving him out of the bed.

"Ouch! You didn't need to do that…" He sighed and got up, walking towards the bathroom. He came back out with her ministers uniform. They both changed into their clothes.

"Come on." He followed her out of the room.

"Hey, Snow." He held her wrist and brought her back to his bedroom.

"What is it?" She asked avoiding his gaze.

"Look at me." He pressed her against the wall. She obeyed, meeting his loving brown eyes.

"Why are you so afraid to get caught?" He asked. She sighed deeply before answering.

"I'm afraid they separate us… I-I'm afraid to lose you." She threw her arms around him.

"So I'm not gonna let this happen." He hugged her back.

He let go of her and smiled, she smiled back and sat on her bed, grabbing her hair brush.

"Nobody said it is forbidden, right?" He sat beside her and took the brush from her hand, taking a lock of hair and brushing it.

She frowned. "We're not married, so it is wrong." She concluded crossing her arms.

"I still don't care." He muttered, running the brush down her golden locks.

They flew into the forest, by the spring.

On the way, they saw the animal talents giving treats to the rabbits and they noticed how two rabbits fought over the same treat.

They shared a look and laughed at how they resembled themselves.

"It's been a long time we don't fight anymore…" Snowflake said walking over a rock and leaning against it.

"And we do other stuff too…" He grinned widely, walking towards the girl, intending to trap her against the rock. She smirked back and dodged, he tried again and she escaped laughing. When he finally caught her, they were on the opposite side of the rock.

She brought his mouth to hers and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and holding him as close to her as she could. He moaned as the taste of her lips, that seemed to send a jolt of electricity directly to his groin.

He didn't care about what people would think. He couldn't even think. Her hands released his neck, moving over his shoulders and down his chest, mesmerized by the warmth under the fabric of his shirt.

Her arms tightened around him, her nails digging into his skin, underneath his clothes, as he placed wet kisses on her neck and chest making her head spin.

Soon he was running his thumbs over her nipples, under her half-undone clothes, as she wiggled her hips against his and moaned into his mouth. She parted to breathe, her hands working on his waistband as she panted. The simple contact with the skin of his hips made the muscles of her inner thighs tense up with anticipation.

"Redleaf..." She moaned pressing him against her impatiently.

With a fierce move, he jerked his hips upwards making her arch her back and moan loudly as he thrust into her. He held up her thighs and wrapped them around his waist, forcing himself to plunge deeper which caused him to grunt loudly and squeeze her legs tighter. For a moment he thought his knees would buckle, his cock pulsed intensely against her silky walls making shivers run down his spine.

Her small hands rested on his shoulders as she moaned softly, her eyes half closed as she arched at each forceful move he made.

He bent down and covered her mouth with his in a rough kiss, his hands ran up to her waist as he pushed harder. Their muffled whimpers sounded like one as they moved faster, her insides convulsing around his cock as she came, being filled with his release just after.

They parted, breathlessly, and she let him lean on her, his legs were too weak for him to keep standing straight. She hugged him weakly.

He lifted himself up a little and brushed her hair away from her face, smiling lightly.

"I'm obsessed with you" He touched her forehead with his and shared a long and very passionate kiss.

* * *

**WOOHOO LUV THIS COUPLE**

**R & R**

**~Peace out Razor~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry about not updating in a while but i have to go to 10th grade tomorrow **

**Couples: Rosetta x Sled, mentions of milarion**

**I don't own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters.**

* * *

Chapter 15: A Winter Rose

Tinkerbell and her friends at the Frost forest, relaxing in the chilly evening that day as a buzz of news spread through Pixie Hollow about the upcoming celebration at the top of Glacier Mount. It was also considered a love festival because of Queen Clarion and Lord Miloris' love.

"I can't believe the hype for some stupid love festival. I mean seriously? Who wants to travel up the mountain." Vidia snorted as she sat down on a frozen tree root.

Rosetta rolled her eyes at this statement, "Are you saying you have never heard of Lover's Peak at the top of Glacier Mount? It's supposed to be the most beautiful and most romantic place in Pixie Hollow."she sighs, twirling her hair with one finger.

"Oh. Perfect." Vidia retorted back sarcastically.

Tinkerbell came up between the two before a fight could get brewed, "Look girls, I am sure you would love to go at each other's throats right now but we still have work to do. Remember we have to wait for Peri to get here with the others so we can see what we can do for the festival."

The two fairies looked at each other with smug looks and went back to their own business.

Meanwhile, Sled, Peri, Spike, Slush and Gliss were flying to meet up with the others. Gliss,Peri, and Spike were flying ahead wile Slush and Sled talked

"So I'm assuming you are taking Rosetta to Lover's Peak? Since you guys are…. You know…. An item." Slush asked him teasingly as he nudged Sled's shoulder playfully.

He blushed slightly, "First off, we have preparations for the festival today and second me and Rosetta are not going to Lover's Peak. Besides even if I asked her she'd say no."he looks down at the snow with a sad look.

Slush titled his head and gave him a confused look, "What do you mean she'd say no? You guys have been basically a thing since the freeze. She'd say yes dude, you just have to ask her."

"Look, if I gather up the courage to ask her to go with me to Lovers Rock I'll ask her but right now I don't have any confidence for that." Sled replied sarcastically.

As they arrived they saw Lord Milori giving an announcement with Queen Clarion about the Festival for all the people that were making the journey to Lover's Peak.

"The time has come for new lovers and new couples to make their journey to Lover's Peak, our once a year tradition." He spoke to the couples waiting to travel to Lovers Rock for the first time and the ones who are returning.

"It will be up to you when you'll come back to the village to return to your normal duties. Be safe and I hope it will go smoothly." Queen Clarion said taking Milori's hand. He helped her onto Archimedes's back and they flew off.

Slush nudged Sled's arm, "Dude you gotta go to Lover's Rock with Rosetta."

"Didn't we just go over this?" Sled rolled his eyes.

That's when the boys heard the girls talking.

"I don't care about the love part but I bet there are some nice views." Fawn sighed in a light tone of voice.

Iridessa shrugged her shoulders, "I really wouldn't mind a good getaway from all the work and who hasn't thought about going to Lovers Rock once in their life?"

"I have." Rosetta replied raising her hand slightly.

Slush wiggled his eyebrows and Sled blushed and glared at him.

"Dude that confirms it, just ask Rosetta to go out to Lover's Peak with you because they are leaving tonight." Slush urged Sled.

Sled knew it'd be awkward if he asked her out to Lover's Peak in front of the others but he had built up a little bit of courage thanks to Slush. He and Rose have been going through a lot of feelings lately, never really taking the leap into becoming lovers but not walking away from the possibility either. That's when he thought his plan.

Sled smirked at Slush"Alright Slush, since you want me to go out with her so much, I am going. We'll be back tomorrow."

Slush looked at him like he grown a second head but he suddenly had a mood swing and went back to having a big grin on his face.

There was no backing down now. Sled was going to ask Rosetta out to Lover's Peak and he was terrified of her reply. So he waited till no one was watching them to make his move and he went up to Rose, took her by the hand and led her a good distance from the others and made her face him.

"What's up Sled?" She asked him curiously.

He was silent for a while but then he straighten himself out as best as he could and took a deep breath, "Rosetta I was wondering if you would like to go to Lover's Peak with me."

Her expression was nothing like Sled imagined. First it was filled with confusion until finally it started to soften up and she grinned from ear to ear, filled with so much happiness that it was felt himself smiling back at her and she just threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Sled, I've been waiting for you to ask me to go to Lover's Peak with you for a while!"She sighed happily. "Of course I'll go with you."

They parted the hug and he did a cute shrug "I thought you might say no so I didn't for a while. But I guess I was worrying for nothing. Let's get going to Lovers Peak then!"

They flew back, hand in hand to there friends. Sled saw Slush wink and he smirked back.

They packed up enough for a couple days and, after some thought, rode a Snowy owl to a very deep part of the Mountain side where waterfalls could be seen falling gently. When they landed they couldn't believe the view they saw.

They were looking at breathtaking sun set. The light reflect of the snow lighting up the valley below them, turning brilliant shades of pink,purple, orange and red.

"So… what do you think? Worth coming here?" Sled asked Rosetta as he watch the red head in awe struck look around at her surroundings and twirled around in a circle.

She smiled at him, "It's perfect. Thanks for bringing me here."

The sun started to set in the distance leaving the two to just take a moment and look at each other in a new light in general. Rosetta couldn't believe that a winter sparrowman turn out to be her knight she was waiting for her entire life. Sled couldn't believe that the divine beauty that he had loved from afar actually held the same feelings he has for her since he returned her blanket during the freeze.

"So…. Was this everything you expected Rose?" He asked her blushing slightly, she nodded her head. Not moving eye contact with him. There was something that both of them wanted to do.

Sled didn't know what came over him but he strode over to her and kissed her full on the lips. Surprising the fairy but she didn't push him off. In fact she deepened the kiss.

After they broke apart they gazed into each other's eyes again, this time smiling like a clumsy child during winter time. "What got into you all of the sudden?" She asked him breathlessly.

Sled shrugged his shoulders, still smiling like an idiot, "Just the magic of Lover's Peak I guess. I always wanted to kiss you." They laughed together light heartily.

They sat down and she made her way onto his lap before kissing him again.

He smiled into the kiss, threaded his fingers into her red hair and pulled her in so he could deepen the kiss. His tongue ghosted across her lips asking for entrance. Rosetta's eyes widened and he pulled away.

"R-Rose I'm so sorry, I didn't mea-"he was cut off when she pulled his head back down for a kiss and she nipped his bottom lip gently.

Soon the two were snogging fully, and her hands were starting to wander as she shifted her position to where she was now straddling him and snogging in a much more comfortable position. After a while they had to break for air, both panting, as they pressed their foreheads together and simply looked into each other's eyes.

"Rosetta?"

"Yes?" her eyes were filled with love.

"I love you."

She laughed. "Yes I know…I love you too."

For the rest of the night they kissed each other senseless, thinking about how Lover's Peak brought them into a whole new phase in their relationship.

* * *

**WOOHOO FIRST STORY for this couple**

**I'm calling this WinterRose.**

**R & R**

**~Peace out Razor~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok I decided to go against my own rule a little so this is a sad story with a touching ending**

**Couples: Milarion**

**I don't own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters**

* * *

Chapter 16: Nightmare

**Milori's** **pov**

_"Where was she?"_I thought pacing back and forth in my study.

_"Clarion was suppose to be here an hour ago. Where is she? Is she alright? Is she hurt? Or did she just get held up?"_I stopped pacing for a moment and took a deep breath.

_"Calm down I'm sure she has a good reason for being late. The ministers probably wanted her to take care of something"_I reasoned with myself.

I step unto my balcony and whistle for Archimedes. We flew to Dewey's library and I was about to go inside when...

"LORD MILORI!"

I jumped and turned quickly just in time to see Gliss and Peri flying towards me.

"Girls,whats wron-"

"There was a HAWK at the Pixie Dust Tree!" Gliss interrupted,panting.

"It attacked Queen Clarion!"Peri answered

My eye's widened and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Is she hurt?" I asked,worry filling my heart.

"It's bad," Peri answered.

"Where is she?"I asked,my voice cracked in fear.

"At the hospital."Gliss answered. With that I climbed back onto his back and fly him as fast as I could towards the Pixie Dust Tree. As I fly I see, that the hawk is trapped in a contraption that looks like a Tinker made it and everyone is cheering.

I, however, am on edge. _"__Where are you Clarion?" _Archimedes lands in front of the Tree and I race inside. All I can think is Ree, if you're dead, I'll never forgive you!

I finally find the room. I open the door slowly and instantly feel sick.

Clarion was there but it was horrible. She has three deep gashes in her side from the hawks talons, bruises covered her delicate skin and her dress is shredded enough to see scratches covering her arms and legs. Her wings also had scratches but they were smaller and looked as if they would never heal. Blood stained her dress and her hair. Her face was pale, her eyes were closed and her breathing was too slow.

I walk over, kneel by her bedside and carefully touch her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly, they were dull and lifeless.

"M-Milori"her voice was hoarse and I gently cradled her head in my arms.

"I'm right here."I say a tear managed to leak. Her wounds looked horrible and I felt useless, like I couldn't do anything.

"Come on Ree, hang on."

"Listen Milori...we both know...this isn't going to...end well...for me."she said between breaths, which were slowing quickly.

"Don't say that Clarion just stay with me."I was beginning to doubt my own words.

"M-Milori… I'm…I'm s-sorry. I love you"her voice was filled with pain and sadness.

"Clarion please."I plead, tears threatening to spill.

"G-Good...b-bye...M-Milori"with those words she went limp in my arms and her slow breathing stopped. I felt my whole world crashing down.

"Clarion No Please!" I cried. I felt like my life had ended. Suddenly, I heard someone in the distance saying my name over and over. But I ignored it.

"I'm so sorry Clarion" She was my world. I had just gotten her back, I had loved her with all my heart and she was gone.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. My tears then leaked onto her lifeless form. She was gone. The voice was growing louder and louder until...

* * *

"Milori wake up!"I sprang up ,my eyes were wide and I was gasping for air. As my eyes adjusted, I realized the voice came from none-other than Clarion.

I need to know that she was still here. I needed to know this wasn't some trick. I reached forward and gently touched her cheek.

"C-Clarion" my voice shook like a leaf.

"Milori are you ok?"she asked me. I smile, feeling tears prick the corners of my eyes.

"Clarion!" I exclaimed, suddenly wrapping my arms around her in a hug. "You're alive!".

I held close to me and buried my nose into the curve of her neck. I took in her scent. She was really here and she was alive. She was ok. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck. I felt her warmth and her heartbeat. She was really here with me, in my arms where she belonged.

"Your alive."I repeated, this time barely a whisper.

"Of course i am. That must have been a crazy dream," She said.

"You have NO idea." I held her even tighter. I pulled away but I didn't move my arms. I gazed at her frame to make sure. Her side was fine, there were no bruises, and there wasn't a scratch on her.

"It was only a dream." she said in a form of comfort. She touched my cheek and I grabbed her hand and kissed it. Her skin felt warm and I looked into her eyes. Her eyes never failed to leave me breathless. They were a beautiful sapphire color with touches of ice blue and silver. There was light and love in her eyes.

I rolled on top of her and dipped down, placing my lips over hers. She reached up and she threaded her fingers through my hair while I moved my mouth over hers, occasionally tracing her bottom lip with my tongue. I pry her mouth open and plunge my tongue inside the warm wet cavern. She moaned in the kiss as I coiled my tongue around hers, sucking her tongue into my mouth.

I always loved kissing her. But I felt like my love for her just doubled.

I trailed my kisses downward and brushed my lips against her neck. I placed wet kisses over her flesh and she gasped. I pushed her hair away from the spot behind her ear and I kissed it. I ravished the shell of her ear, before I chewed and sucked on her earlobe. My kisses went back upward and I pulled her into a long kiss.

After the kiss broke, She pressed close against my side.

"Goodnight, I love you" She said. She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, I love you too" I said. And that night, I vowed to keep her safe until my last breath. I already lost her once and I was never going to lose her again.

One of my hands was around her waist while the other was stroking her back, as I buried my face into her hair.

Her heart beat against my rib cage, slowing down now as she entered her dreams. I felt myself drifting off with her peacefully, as long as that heart continued to beat, so would mine.

* * *

**Don't worry I would never actually let Clarion die, Milori would be heartbroken.**

**I just saw a sad movie so I thought why not.**

**~peace out Razor~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter **

**SPOILER Clarion is not going to die**

**I don't own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters.**

* * *

Chapter 17:Stubborn

The mid morning sun stared down on the Pixie Dust Tree, the autumn leaves gently falling.

Lord Milori and Archimedes were flying through the Autumn Woods, weaving through the many branches to reach the ancient tree where the pixie dust was produced and where the ministers and the queen lived.

Speaking of Clarion, Milori thought, glancing at the tree. He went inside to check her office and...she wasn't there. She should have been there by now…

He hurried towards the library and she wasn't there either. She was more likely to be checking the seasons, but he decided to go to her room first.

There were loud bumps and crashes coming from one of the upstairs rooms. He knew she was there.

He walked up the stairs towards her royal chambers. He reached Clarion's door and knocked softly.

"Come in," called a very tired voice, followed by a lot coughing.

Milori opened the door and saw his love sitting on the bed, cheeks bright red. She was coughing violently and her hair wasn't it's usual honey brown, instead a drained, lifeless brown.

The queen was perched on the edge of her bed, messing with the blankets, one hand over her mouth so she wouldn't cough on anything. When she finally managed to stop, she looked up at him miserably.

"Sorry, Milori. I was coming to the border but I got sidetracked…"

He crossed the room and felt her forehead. She had a fever. "Clarion, you're sick."

"I am not," She protested, folding her arms and glaring. She was very stubborn and he knew it, he chuckled.

"Clarion, c'mon. You don't have to check the seasons if you're sick."

"Which I'm not," She protested again, slightly angrier this time. "Besides…" she coughed again. "…I promised Sunflower I would check preparations. I don't break promises."

"Well i'm sure she would understand, if I told her" He said. He didn't want her to overwork herself and get sicker. She sighed.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" he suggested.

"I'm not sick."she argued, follow by a series of coughs.

"You don't have to be to sleep, Ree" he said in a serious tone.

She bit her lip. "If I don't have to check preparations today, I guess I can sleep for a little longer. But the others will be upset."

Milori laughed. He couldn't help it. The look in Ree's bright blue eyes, the tone of her voice, it just tickled him no end.

She crossed her arms as she waited for him to stop laughing.

When he did, she sighed again. "When you leave, just make sure you tell them, okay? The last thing I need is for them to come around, because I got _sick_…"

"What" asked He said, looking wounded. "Love, what do you mean, when I leave? I'm staying here."

"What? Why?" She looked truly puzzled.

"Because you're sick!" He pointed out. "You can't just be left alone! You could go out and get sicker!"

"Ok but won't winter need it's lord?" interjected Ree, though a smile at the corners of her lips.

"Lay down," he advised "Just lay down."

She lay back down, yawning a little. "I'll be fine."

"Are you hungry?" He said concerned

"No, not really. I haven't been all morning."She said

"Well, you at least need some water," He declared. "Will you be okay if I leave you alone?"

"Yes," She reiterated. He went downstairs and she sat up. She knew Milori was only trying to make her feel better, but she thought he was overreacting.

When he got back up the stairs, he was holding a small glass of water.

"Here." He said, "Drink a little."

She sighed and took the mug from him. She drank for a few minutes. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was, until just now.

She wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "Thanks."

"You might not want to drink anymore just yet," He warned. "You haven't had anything to eat or drink all day and too much at one time could cause a stomachache or something."

"My stomach already hurts," She replied with a shrug, but she set the mug down.

"Go back to sleep, if you want,"He encouraged. "I'll be right here."

She nodded, sinking back into her pillow. "I still think it's dumb for you to blow off work just for me." She said in a muffled voice. She had drawn the covers up over her head.

"Also, you could get sick. You don't have to stay."

"Oh, yes, I do," The lord countered. "Something could happen to you when you're alone." he spoke to her through the blanket. He could't see her anymore, and he doesn't like that.

"And for goodness sake, take the blanket off your head. You'll suffocate." He said

The blanket disappeared and a head full of fuzzy brown hair poked out. "I'll be fine. When did you become so overprotective?"

He huffed. "I'm not being overprotective, I'm just worried…"

"Whatever you say. Your still being smothering and overprotective"she said mockingly

"Go to Sleep"he commands. And she listens to him.

* * *

***1 1/2 hours later***

Milori contacted the minsters about Clarions condition. He had put her to sleep, but he wasn't sure how long the queen would sleep for.

Not wanting to leave her alone with no explanation of where he'd gone, he decided to stay close. Besides, what if she woke and needed something that she couldn't get for himself?

He was currently making a small snack in the kitchen.

_"I wonder if she's hungry...I wonder if shes awake."_he thought to himself when he finished.

He decided to go upstairs and check on her. He cleaned up his mess and walked into her room.

A peaceful scene met his eyes. She was sleeping, hair tousled, blue eyes closed, eyelids fluttering slightly. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

She was sleeping on her side, she looked so peaceful.

No one else in the Hollow quite knew her. They saw a queen who was a kind yet firm ruler. But he knew her better than anyone else and he loved her.

He loved the woman with all his heart. He loved the way how her eyes would light up or how her smile was contagious and would always cheer him up, one way or another. He loved her for her kindness, her beauty, everything about her.

Suddenly, her form shifted and she sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Ugh." She coughed again.

He smiled at her, ruffling her hair gently. "So, Love! How do you feel?"

"Like a hawk just ran over me," She replied coughing again.

"I'm sorry," he responded. It wasn't his fault, after all.

"It's okay," Ree said. "I feel better. Good enough to go to work, even—

"No." Interrupted Milori, with a voice like stone. "Stop. I'm not leaving you alone. Okay? I told the ministers, they know i'm taking care of you."

"You could get sick," She protested.

"I'll be fine"he said

She rolled her eyes, but a violent coughing fit overtook her, her shoulders racked with them.

"Ugh," she groaned.

He pushed her hair back off her sweaty forehead. "You feel a little feverish."

"Oh!Milori, I'm fine!"

"No, seriously – your forehead feels warm…"

"No, it doesn't."

"Well, how would you know? You're not even feeling it!"

"Well, move your fingers out of the way, wouldn't you, so I could feel it, then?"

He pulled his hands away and she put her fingers on her forehead. "Don't feel anything," she said dismissively.

"Well, that's because you're under the impression that you're not sick—."

"I didn't say I didn't think I was sick, I just don't think it's anything serious—."

He blew out a long breath,and she crossed her arms and leaning back against the pillow.

There was another long silence in which all he did was stare at the stubborn woman and all she did was avoid his eyes.

Finally, he picked up Ree's empty glass."Would you like some more water?" he asked stiffly.

She sighed. "You don't have to do that…"

"Clarion, you're sick. I'm gonna take care of you, whether you like it or not."

Clarion, seeing she had lost the fight, simply sighed and said, "Yeah, whatever. This is still completely unnecessary…"

"Alright, love. I'll be right back."he went back downstairs. After she finished 2 more glasses, she was beginning to feel sleepy.

He carefully laid down beside her. He put his arm around her waist.

She kissed him, tenderly yet passionately on the lips. He kissed back with equal passion.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked

"You put up with me"she kisses his cheek "And i'm stubborn"

"Yes, Yes you are." He agrees, hand settling back in the crook of her waist.

"Milori?"

"Yeah,"

"Stop talking," her lips ghost over his neck as he presses against her.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**R & R **

**~peace out Razor~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow 3000 views or this story, i'm going to cry**

**Heres another chapter to thank you guys also check out "Bandages" my other story**

**This will take place 1 week after wedding they're still on their honeymoon though**

**Heavy lemons you have been warned**

**I don't own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters.**

* * *

Chapter 18:Aftermath

Milori smiled as he woke up. This last week had been the best days of their lives. Not only were they husband and wife but they had been together the entire time with no disturbances, which is all they could ask for. He turned unto his side to see the sleeping angel, that was his wife

The queen was curled up in on herself. Her hair was messy and spread across her pillow. Her golden wings were crossed across her back. Her face was rosy, and a smile graced her peaceful form. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her sleeping. He still couldn't believe she was his. He watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed slowly, deep in sleep. Her silver night gown hugged her curves beautifully. To him, she was perfect.

He reached forward and smoothed out her hair a little, it was still messy but he loved it anyway., He let his fingers trail across her face, letting them rest on her lips for a moment.

When he had first came to the Winter Woods, he had thought that the softest thing in the world was new-fallen snow. That had lasted until he meet Ree and she had hugged him. Then he had thought the softest thing in the world was her soft hair and skin. That had lasted for 4 seasons, until their first kiss. After that he had _known_, without a doubt, the softest things in all of existence were her lips.

Her peaceful form stirred under his touch, and opened a pair of startlingly beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Good morning love." He ran his hand up her arm. She smiled at the sight of his warm chestnut eyes.

"Good morning Milori. Did you sleep well?" She beamed at her lover, no her husband.

"I did, thank you for asking dear."He smiled at his wife.

Ever so lightly he kissed her collarbone and her jawbone just below her ear.

"I love you"He whispered. Slowly Clarion covered his face in kisses. She started with his lips, then moved to his cheek, then forehead. She kissed every inch of his face.

"I love you too."she said when she stopped.

She kissed him gently on the lips. He pressed up against her and pried open her mouth. They swirled there tongues in each others mouths, savoring that moment. He sat up and pulled her unto his lap as they kissed back for a while before pulling away.

To her surprise, he began to kiss her, all over her face and down her neck. Starting with her lips he began to kiss her eyes, nose, cheeks, and her forehead. He went lower, kissing her jawline. His hands began rubbing her thighs as he sucks her neck, adding new hickeys to her neck.

She moans as he begins gently nipping the skin of her breasts. He slowly goes back up and kisses her lips again, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

"I love you so much." he whispered when he finished kissing her.

"I can tell!" She joked. He rolled his eyes and kissed her breasts, down her stomach and back up.

"I can really tell! What has gotten into you today, honey?" She exclaims. He shrugs and looks at her lustfully.

"I find you so irresistible" He begins to kiss her neck again. She laughed lightly.

"I need you so badly, right now." He whispered as she ran her fingers up his arms, kissing him with everything she had.

"Ree…" Milori moaned into her mouth as she pulled his shirt off. He knew she needed him badly as she undid his trousers. He undid the tie on her gown and tossed it off the bed.

"Of all days you chose to wear black…" He sighed running his hands over a soft strapless bra and her underwear, both solid black .

"I just wanted to look good for you tonight baby." Clarion told him before kissing him passionately.

"Oh…" He moaned before the bra came undone with a flick of his wrist and he reached down and pulled it off with his teeth and he suddenly reached down and ripped the underwear she was wearing. It became rags in his hands and he tossed it away.

"Milori" she gasped in surprise.

"I'll buy you new ones." He kissed her, Their lips shaped around each other perfectly as he lowered himself onto her. His weight was never to much for her, and she actually liked being under him. It made her fell small and protected.

"I just need you so bad. Let me make love to you." He kissed her chest moving lower and lower. "Let me thank you for coming into my life."

"Of course" She moaned. She kissed him, her tongue swirling around his mouth, exploring every inch.

"Hmmm" he said thoughtfully, looking down at her.

"What?"

"Nothing…just thinking how sexy you look under me, on the bed…" She blushed. He gently kissed down her neck and torso. He kissed a trail from her belly button to her hip, where he nipped at her just a little. He stopped when he reached her slit.

He gave a quick swipe of his tongue upward from the bottom of her pink outer lips to her clit. He forced his tongue within her warm depths as far and as slowly as he could and began twisting it back and forth.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as his tongue massaged her inner walls, driving her closer and closer to the edge. She clenched around him and he tasted everything. He pulled away and positioned himself over her.

She could feel him at her entrance. Without warning he shoved himself into her depths. He looked at her as she let out a sharp gasp. He was going painfully slow as he entered her and then pulled out suddenly. When he pushed in again she let herself moan, partially to reassure him, but mostly because she just couldn't help it. He began to pick up tempo.

He pounded into her over and over again. It was ecstasy to feel him move against her, to feel his slick skin press and rub against her. She couldn't help but moan and scream and cry out his name as the pleasure spiked. His thrusts became faster, harder and deeper.

Half mad with pleasure she shot him the most lustful smile she could and drove her hips back into his as hard as she could. It was clumsy and poorly timed, but she was still rewarded with a loud moan from him.

Her fingers threaded in his hair or digging into his flesh or in the sheets, wherever she could grip , while her legs wrapped around his hips and locked at the ankles, drawing him in impossibly deeper. He let her hear ever ounce of the pleasure she was giving him.

Her body clenched around him and climaxed together. Both fairies screamed at the feeling.

"Milori…" Clarion breathed. They were both out of breath, he was still on top of her.

"Have I ever told you I love it when we make love?" He asked. She saw his eyes light up and a sweet smile curled onto her lips.

"You don't…really…" She said as she tried to calm her breathing.

"No I do…" He said as he gazed into her eyes.

"Just the thought of being with you makes my heart swell, feeling your touch lights up my whole world, and feeling of us making love is beyond words." He placed kisses all over her body.

"Are you asking for round two my love?" She joked, only to get a pure lustful smile from Milori.

"I am." He captured her lips in a searing kiss. He kissed his way down her body.

He slowly pulled back until he was almost out, then pushed back again. She gasps as he began to thrust into her.

He thrusted into her harder and deeper than before, howling like a wild animal as he made love to her again. He watched her squirm under him, overwhelmed by the pleasure she was feeling. She let out a hoarse moan, made so by the overuse of her poor vocal chords.

His vigorous movements sent pleasurable sparks of electricity across her whole body. Her inner walls clenched around him like a vice made from oiled velvet, inviting him in with the warmth and her wonderfully tight embrace. Her knuckles went white grasping at the sheets as she focused her willpower into holding it back for as long as she could.

Then he forced his hips against hers in a sudden and smooth thrust making her arch uncontrollably into him. They made love again and again. When they were finally finished it was sunset. They collapsed, breathing heavily. They were forehead to forehead.

"I love you Milori."She said, when she finally caught her breath.

"I love you too Clarion."He panted. She pulled a blanket over their naked and sweaty bodies before giving one final simple kiss and falling asleep.

* * *

**Wow don't say I didn't warn you**

**R & R **

**~peace out Razor~**


End file.
